Cresselum
by kani-leek-lover
Summary: Alone. That's one word I could use to describe myself. One simple word. Why? Because I'm scared. Because I'm in pain. A pain that nobody can heal. A pain that is a heavy burden. One that I have to carry. Because I was specifically made to carry it. I was destined to do this, my fate. So that nobody would die.
1. Prologue

_ Cresselum_

_ Prologue_

A little girl was running. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to escape this insane nightmare. Tears streamed down her face. She was panting for air.

"_Help!"_ she wailed. _"Somebody please help!"_

She kept running. Cuts and ribbons of red blood were running down her body and staining her already torn dress. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be freed.

Then she saw light. Beautiful, bright light. Then, the smell of fresh air filled her lungs. Not stale, bloody air. But fresh, crisp air. The girl felt hope, for the first time in months. She quickened her pace.

'_Almost there!'_ she thought. _'Almost free!'_ She quickened her pace, so that she was running even faster.

'_So close!'_ she thought. She had almost reached the light when suddenly she heard heavy footsteps approaching her, and the sounds of something big scuttling towards her.

"_STOP!"_ the general yelled. _"STOP THAT SLAVE GIRL!"_

The girl gritted her teeth. She was almost close to freedom. Just a few more feet away . . .

"_Gotcha!"_ a guard said. He grabbed the little girl by her black hair and hoisted her upwards. Screaming and shouting the girl kicked and flailed around. But the guard wouldn't let go. The general riding on a giant orange scorpion, whip in hand arrived with the rest of the troops with their own scorpions and deadly weapons. There was a wicked glint in their eyes. The girl whimpered at the sight of them.

"_Thought you could escape huh?"_ he sneered. _"You'll never be able to escape. You are apart of our big plans for the future."_ The rest of the troops laughed, mocking the girl's attempt of freedom. The girl said nothing; she just continued to squirm in the guard's grasp.

"_Take her back to the castle,"_ the general ordered. _"I want her punished and tortured for trying to escape. Whip her until she begs for mercy. Then hook her up to 'that' and implant 'it' into her. She must be ready for the ceremony for Lord Zeref."_

The rest of the troops nodded, insane grins plastered onto their faces. The girl screamed and cried. She was afraid. She was so, so close to the light.

But she didn't make it.

Now she will never have another chance to escape. And now, the sick bastards were going to torture and punish her, then experiment on her and use her for their plans. Again.

When will she be able to see the light again?

**This is my first chapter for my first fanfic. Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to post the first chapter really soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	2. Chapter 1

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 1_

**Just to let you guys know, my thoughts are in bold.**

At Fairy Tail:

Normal POV:

In the town of Magnolia, everything seemed peaceful. Everything except, of course, the rowdy guild located at the very end of town. **(Author's Note: In this fanfic, I decided that Fairy Tail would win the Grand Magic Games and get their old headquarters back. (The one that they had before every one on Tenrou Island disappeared) Sabertooth ended up being in second place in this fanfic too.)**

Everyone was happy, loud and cheerful because they won the Grand Magic Games. No surprise there. The guild was still the same though. Everyone was partying and yelling at the top of their lungs. That was, until Master Makarov walked into the guild, returning from his regular guild meeting with the other guilds. He scanned the room and sighed at the sight of everyone partying. Then he hopped onto the stage and began to yell.

"Quiet you brats! I'm gonna announce something!" he yelled. The partying abruptly stopped. Everyone swung their heads towards Master Makarov, curiosity painted onto their faces.

Makarov took a deep breath. "Alright brats, I've just returned from the regular guild meeting, and the reports weren't very good," he began. "Tartaros, one of the dark guilds in the Balam Alliance, is up to no good. Lately, the attacks on nearby towns, museums, and libraries have occurred near deep in the mountains. Witnesses said that these attacks have been connected to Tartaros. We think that Tartaros is planning something. So the other guild masters and I came up with a plan."

"What kind of plan Master?" Erza asked. Her silver armor gleamed under the lights of the guild and in one hand; she held a plate of strawberry cake. The rest of the guild nodded in agreement.

"We are going to attack them," he replied. "We'll be working with other guilds to beat them."

Just then, Natsu jumped onto a table, with his body lit on fire. "Alright!" he yelled. "I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu," Lucy scolded. "Get off of the table before you burn it."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Yeah flame-brain. Do what Lucy says." Gray sneered.

"What'ya say ice-cube!" Nastu growled. He and Gray bumped their heads together, preparing to attack each other. Just then, a demonic aura activated behind them. Both boys stiffened and slowly turned around to see Erza activating her magic with glowing red eyes that dangerously flashed with anger.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza questioned. She now requiped her sword in one hand. While the other was putting down her strawberry cake. Everyone else behind her was shivering in fear.

Then, Natsu and Gray threw their arms around each other, sweating nervously. "N-no f-fighting here E-Erza!" Natsu answered anxiously. "Yeah," Gray agreed. "W-We're just h-having a f-f-friendly fight!" "Aye!" Natsu said. "There goes Happy #2." Lucy muttered.

Master Makarov coughed bluntly. " Anyways . . . Fairy Tail will be working with Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and a new guild that has been created called Pixie Wing **(Lame name, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else.)**.

Natsu was starting to get furious. The air around him was starting to sizzle with heat. "Why are we working with those Sabertooth bastards?!" he yelled. "They hurt our guild! They laughed at our pain! There is no way I'm going to let anyone work with them!" Roars and cheers of approval echoed his thoughts and words.

"Natsu," Lucy said gently. "That was the past. We shouldn't focus on that. Besides, we won the Grand Magic Games didn't we? That proves the bonds of our guild and our strength."

Erza nodded. "Lucy is right Natsu." she said. Natsu grumbled but otherwise sat down and sulked with red anger surrounding him.

"Pixie Wing?" Macao repeated. "Never heard of them."

"Then maybe they're a new a new legal guild." Romeo suggested. Uneasy mumbles and conversations filled the guild hall, until Master Makarov used his magic to form a giant fist and slammed it into the ground.

"We'll figure that matter out later!" Master Makarov snapped. "For now, they're our allies. Each guild must choose people to represent them in this mission. So, I will decide who will go on this mission."

More conversations filled the room as the members talked about who was going to participate in this multi-guild mission. Excitement and anxiety filled the air. The tension was so thick; you could've sliced it with a knife.

Master Makarov cleared his throat once more and announced in a loud voice, "The people who will be going on this multi-guild mission to represent us will be . . . Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy!" **(Just assume that Happy and Charle are going with them for the mission.)**

"Eh?!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you really sure that you want me on the team Master?" Wendy asked fidgeting with the frills of her dress. "I'm not really that strong . . . and I don't want to be a bother to everyone . . ." she continued. "Wendy!" Charle protested.

Master Makarov smiled. "Of course you're strong Wendy," he assured. "You increased your magic power and fighting abilities. You can also manage not to destroy stuff. You're perfect for this mission."

"Besides Wendy, you've managed to save my life last time," Erza said. "You stood up against the enemy. You are strong. Do not forget that."

"Yeah," Natsu exclaimed. "If you weren't there last time, I would've died from motion sickness!" "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Wendy, never say that you are weak. You are a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy said sternly. Gray nodded in agreement.

After some hesitation Wendy nodded. "Alright then," she said at last. "I'll go."

"Alright!" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up!"

"Now, all five of you will meet up at Pixie Wing's villa at Freesia Town tomorrow morning. I suggest each of you get a good night's rest." With that, Master Makarov hopped down from the stage, and headed towards his office.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Erza then turned towards the group of five.

"Alright, we'll meet up at the train station at 6 am to take the early train to Freesia Town. Is that clear?!" Erza asked with a no-nonsense-look-or-I'll-slice-you glare.

"Aye!" everyone answered, all except for Natsu, who slid down onto the floor his face turning blue while clutching his stomach and muttering "Ugh . . . train . . . gonna be sick . . ."

"Then go home to pack." Erza ordered.

Everyone nodded and left in different directions, while waving good-bye to each other, and everyone else in the guild.

**Ok! Finally finished chapter 1! So, hoping you guys liked it! I'm going to try and update as fast as possible. Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	3. Chapter 2

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 2_

Normal POV:

At the Carriage:

"Ugh . . . gonna be sick . . .," Natsu groaned. "Wendy . . . please . . . *hurk* help . . ."

"Sorry Natsu-san," Wendy apologized. "But I can't perform Troia on you. It won't work. You've built up a resistance to it."

Natsu moaned in response, unable to speak. Lucy was currently trying to help him stay upright in the carriage that they were taking the rest of the way to the villa. Erza shook her head in annoyance, while Gray laughed his head off at the sight of Natsu being motion sick.

"You look pathetic flame-brain!" he laughed. "Don't look so tough now, huh?"

Natsu immediately stood up. "What did you say?!" he yelled. Then, realizing where he was, he sank back onto the floor, groaning with his face turning blue.

Gray just shook his head and yelled "Don't try to fight back if you don't have the strength to do it!" while an angry tick mark appeared on his head.

"Gray," Erza said sternly. "Don't tease Natsu just because he has motion sickness. Natsu, come here." As Natsu wobbled his way over to Erza, she clenched an armored fist and punched his gut. Natsu fell onto the ground, unconscious. Erza continued to read the map, ignoring Natsu and acting like nothing had ever happened.

Gray and Lucy shivered while Wendy mumbled in a soft voice saying, "Erza-san is scary." "Aye!" Happy agreed. Then, the carriage abruptly came to a stop. "We have arrived." the driver's voice announced.

Everyone got out from the back of the carriage. Erza unhooked her huge pile of luggage from the back while Gray, Wendy, and Charle got their stuff. Lucy and Happy grabbed Natsu from the floor and dragged him out.

They took a look at their surroundings. There was giant gray mountains at the far east. In front of them, there was a huge villa that looked similar to the merchant guild, Love & Lucky, located in the town of Acalypha. There was a metal gate in the very front of the villa. On the exterior, the house was the color gray. A light shade of gray.

"Why don't we head inside now," Wendy suggested. "Everyone else must be expecting us." Nodding in agreement, everyone grabbed their personal items and marched inside.

Everyone gasped. The inside of the villa was gorgeous. It was the complete opposite of what the outside looked like. Inside, there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. The walls were painted to resemble a clear and peaceful meadow. The floor was made of white marble tiles that spread to every corner of the room. There were stairs made of heartwood that led upstairs to rooms and many more. Then, a group of people appeared at the stairs.

"Well if it isn't Fairy Tail," a familiar voice said. "We were wondering when you guys were going to show up." The group looked up to see Bacchus and the rest of the team sent from Quatro Cerberus.

"Bacchus!" Erza said in surprise. "I didn't think you were going to participate in this mission."

He gave out a drunken laugh. "I'll always come Erza," he slurred. "After all my soul is Wild . . ." "FOUR!" Rocker, Yaeger, and War Cry shouted in unison. "Right . . .," Erza said with a sweat drop appearing on her head. "Has the other guilds arrived yet?"

"Nope," Rocker replied. "We're the only ones here so far." The rest nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we put our stuff down first?" Wendy suggested. "Then we can discuss the plan for defeating Tartaros." Everyone nodded in agreement once more.

"You can put your stuff over there then," Yeager replied. "That's where we put our stuff." He pointed in a direction located in the far left corner. There, bags and piles of luggage were laid. Making their way over there, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray put their stuff down.Lucy and Happy then set Natsu down on a red comfy couch and tried to wake him up. Groaning, Natsu's eyes fluttered open.

"Are we there yet?" he asked sitting up. "Natsu," Happy said. "We already arrived here a few minutes ago." "Still feel a little bit sick." Natsu muttered.

Just then, the door was slammed open. A group of females announced the arrival of Mermaid Heel. Led by them was Kagura and following her were Arania, Millianna, and Risley.

"Er-chan!" Millianna yelled in excitement. Then she proceeded to tackle her with a big hug.

"Millianna!" Erza she said with a soft caring smile. "You are participating too?"

"Yup!" she replied enthusiastically. "When I heard Fairy Tail was going to come, I couldn't resist volunteering." Erza nodded in agreement.

"So," Lucy said. "Now all we're missing is Sabertooth, and Pixie Wing."

Gray just sighed and ran his hand through his raven-black hair. "Wonder when they'll show up." he muttered. His clothes had magically vanished, yet again.

"Um . . . Gray-san," Wendy stammered her face blushing bright red. "Your clothes . . ."

"Huh? What about my . . . Hey! How the hell did this happen?!" he yelled frantically, scrambling about the room to find his missing clothes. Natsu was laughing, until Lucy whacked him in the back of his head, leaving him with a bright pink bump on the top of his head.

"Ow!" Natsu whined. "Lucy! That really hurt!"

"Serves you right volcano man!" Gray snickered. He managed to find and put back on his clothes. Natsu growled, preparing to fight once more.

"What did you say?!" he roared.

"You heard me flame-brain!" Gray retorted. The two proceeded to continue their little match of insults at each other, but then Erza walked up behind them.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked, her voice sounding more dangerous than usual. Then, Natsu and Gray wrapped their arms around each other, and started dancing nervously with sweat running down their bodies.

"N-no fighting here r-right N-Natsu?" Gray answered uneasily.

"A-aye!"

"There's Happy #2 again." Lucy muttered once more.

Then, the door slammed open once more, to reveal the Two Dragon Slayer Duo. Sting, Rouge and Frosh walked inside the villa looking much more . . . different. Sting looked less confident and cocky. Almost as if he was . . . depressed. Rogue was emotionless, but his crimson eyes said otherwise. They reflected the same kind of pain that Sting was feeling. Frosh said nothing. He just looked . . . lonely. Natsu growled a deep noise in his throat, but Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, and he instantly calmed down.

"Well if it isn't the fairies," Sting tried for a smirk, but failed miserably.

"You tryin to pick a fight against us?" Gray snarled. "We'll be able to beat you guys immediately." He and Natsu got into a defensive position, prepared to fight for their guild and their pride. So did Sting.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy yelped. "We aren't supposed to fight! We're all here to help defeat Tartaros!" The trio ignored Lucy's attempts to stop them from fighting each other.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out desperately. "Do something!"

She looked back to see that Erza was preparing her own duel between Bacchus and Kagura. Wendy was holding Charle very closely to her, her arms fidgeting nervously. Happy was cheering Natsu and Gray on and the rest of the people from Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel were doing the same thing. Except, they were cheering Bacchus and Kagura on. Millianna, however, rather than cheering on Kagura, cheered for Erza. Rogue was only shaking his head at the sight of everyone fighting each other while Lucy, Wendy, and Charle continued their useless attempts of stopping everyone.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open once more to reveal a small little girl suddenly tripping over the steps, in her hurry in trying to get inside the villa. But, instead of falling onto the ground, she did a flip and landed onto her feet. Everyone swerved their heads towards her, surprised by the way the little girl landed. The girl carefully brushed off some dirt on her legs and looked up.

"Hello," she said nervously. Her voice sounded like a soft flute. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Quinn Cross from Pixie Wing. Nice to meet you all."

**Whew! Done with chapter 2! Yay! :D Now, hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if I left you guys at a cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	4. Chapter 3

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 3_

**Just to let you guys know, my thoughts are in bold.**

At the Villa:

Normal POV:

Everyone stared at the little girl who recently entered the villa. She was about a few inches taller than Wendy. She was wearing a black sleeveless sweatshirt with a stitched design of a crescent moon. On her right shoulder, she wore a silver arm band decorated with a silver dragon in the shape of a crescent eating its tail. On her wrist, she wore a red bracelet that looks like a snake eating its tail. Its eyes were green and purple. An odd combination of colors. She wore gray sweat pants that fitted her nicely. She also wore black combat boots that went up to her shin. What was more surprising was that on her entire body, she wore bandages! **(Like what Mystogan wore.)** Her arms and legs were covered in them. But the most surprising feature of her outfit was that she carried a deadly-looking _scythe_. Its handle was made of black stone, while the blade look like it was forged out of moonlight. She had luscious long black hair that was held up into a ponytail with a black ribbon. Surprisingly, she had _silver_ eyes. Her right eye was covered by a white eye patch **(similar to what Erza wore when she was still a slave in the Tower of Heaven.)** and her other eye flickered among the people who were surrounding the room. Her eye held amusement at the sight of everybody's position.

Suddenly, the dragon slayers stiffened, her scent smelling familiar. Especially to Rogue. His eyes glazed over, as if he was remembering something.

"Um . . . are you all trying to fight?" Quinn questioned. "I really don't want the carpenters to fix your mess in _my_ villa." Everyone still stood motionless, still shocked at her way of arriving.

"Um hello?" Quinn sweat dropped at the way everyone was acting. Finally, her smooth soft voice flowed through their ears and they all were jolted back to reality. Quinn sighed in relief.

"Thank god," she said. "I thought you guys were under a spell or something."

"Um . . . this is your villa?" Wendy asked. "How old _are_ you?"

Quinn giggled at the question. "Yes, this is my villa. My guild gave me this. In fact, they gave me _a lot_ of things. And to answer your other question, I'm 12 years old. Probably around your age." Wendy looked very surprised. Then she composed herself and smiled.

"Anyways, it looks like I've never introduced myself. I'm Wendy Marvell. A Fairy Tail mage." she introduced. "Nice to meet you too." Quinn smiled and replied "Likewise."

"Sorry," Erza apologized. "We didn't mean to be so rude. We were just shocked."

"It's alright," Quinn said, waving her apology off. "I'm used to it." Her tone sounded bitter, like it was something that she truly hated. But before anyone could ask why she sounded like that, someone else had arrived at the villa.

"Quinn!" someone yelled. "I've finally caught up to you!" Everyone turned their heads to look behind Quinn to see . . . another exceed! This exceed was a light golden brown color. She wore a purple sleeveless dress **(similar to what Charle wore in the first OVA opening. If you want to see what she wore, then go to this link: watch?v=09g9mVHudYM&list=LL0WwRi5n852fDemRv5rjq1g)**. She also carried a pair of long daggers, about as long as Quinn's elbows. She looked really annoyed while she floated in the air, her white wings glowing slightly.

"Ah Caramel!" Quinn said. "Sorry I left you behind. I thought you were right behind me." The exceed, Caramel, huffed and gently landed onto the tiled floor. **(Yes, I know that I'm terrible at naming. But I was thinking about caramel at the time and decided that this was going to be the name. So deal with it.)**

"It's alright," she said, sighing. "Just don't do it again." Quinn nodded in agreement. Everyone sweat dropped at this, curious of what was happening. Then, Quinn glanced at everyone else again.

"Ah sorry!" she said realizing. "This is my exceed, partner, and friend; Caramel. We were both chosen to represent Pixie Wing for this mission." While Quinn spoke, she revealed her right shoulder. On her shoulder was a silver mark. The mark was a capital 'P' surrounded on both sides by curved wings. Caramel had the similar kind of mark on her back, but in purple.

"I like this girl's style!" Bacchus announced, hobbling his way towards her. Quinn flinched slightly while wrinkling her nose in disgust. Rogue gritted his teeth. For some reason, he felt very protective of this girl. Even though he had only just met her. But he couldn't shake the feeling that they have _met_ somewhere before at one point. And her scent did smell familiar. She smelled like honey, cinnamon and a really faint scent of hazel nut.

Quinn slowly clenched her hand into a fist. Then, to everyone's surprise, she pulled back her fist and punched Bacchus straight in the face!

"I hate men who are drunk!" she shouted. Bacchus crashed straight into a wall, creating a huge crater. Quatro Cerberus ran over to him to see if he was alright. Everyone else was frozen in their spots, amazed at Quinn's physical strength.

"Quinn!" Caramel scolded. She didn't seem affected by Quinn's actions. "You broke the wall again! So much for not calling the carpenters! Apologize at once! These are our allies for the mission!" Quinn looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard." A dazed Bacchus raised his head out of the ruins of the wall. Then, he unexpectedly grinned and said "No problem! My soul is quivering now. . ." Quinn grinned sheepishly, and then rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright!" she said enthusiastically. "Why don't we discuss on how to defeat a dark guild!" Everyone nodded in agreement while Caramel just huffed in annoyance at Quinn's behavior.

"So," Erza started. "There are about 10 people in total in Tartaros. Including the Master. Even though that seems like a small number, we still need to be careful. These people are all very powerful. So, since we have about 16 people on this mission, we should take advantage of these numbers and attack in groups. None of us will fight alone." Everyone nodded in agreement at Erza's reasonable strategy.

"But the problem is," Lucy said. "We don't know where their hideout is. If we can't find them, we won't be able to attack them and stop whatever they're trying to do." Everyone pondered this for a moment.

"Actually," Quinn piped up. "On my way here I sensed a strange magical presence at the mountains. My guild isn't very far, so I easily intercepted it. I'm sure you all did too." Everyone nodded again. "Well, I think they are trying something in the mountains. I've explored this area for years and a few months ago, me and Caramel discovered underground tunnels that run through under the mountain. Their hideout must be hidden somewhere under that mountain." Everyone was, yet again, shocked by Quinn's knowledge of the area.

"So we just have to sniff them out!" Natsu grinned. "That sounds pretty easy right? I'm all fired up!" Everyone in Fairy Tail sighed at Natsu's behavior.

"Since Quinn knows the area pretty well, why doesn't she lead?" Lucy suggested before Natsu went running of again to who-knows-where. Natsu pouted slightly.

"Sure!" Quinn answered. "That'll be easy!" Then she exited the villa with a faint "Follow me!" Having no other choice, everyone else followed her to the mountains.

**Huh. That took forever to write! Well hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	5. Chapter 4

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 4_

**Just to let you guys know, my thoughts are in bold.**

Normal POV:

At the Mountain:

Everyone had finally managed to catch up to the swift girl. Everyone was surprised at Quinn's incredible endurance and stamina. She kept sprinting her way towards the huge mountain, until she suddenly stopped.

"Here we are!" she announced. "This is where I felt the magical disturbance." Turning her head to check for enemies she only saw rocks, dirt, and oceans of trees everywhere.

"You're pretty fast for being a little girl." Millianna panted.

"Thanks!" Quinn said cheerfully. She was still oblivious that everyone was sweat dropping now.

"Where did you ever get that kind of physical strength?" Lucy asked. She looked extremely exhausted. In fact, everyone was.

"Training." Quinn merely replied.

"Well, if we're at the mountains," Sting said noticing. "Where is Tartaros?"

"Fro wants to know too!" Frosh chirped. The dragon slayers sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything here yet," Natsu muttered. "That means they're probably going to ambush us." The rest of the dragon slayers nodded in agreement. Wendy licked her finger, touched the air, and put it back into her mouth.

"The air here tastes awful," she confirmed, disgusted. "It's like somebody polluted it."

Quinn flinched slightly at the remark. Terrible memories were starting to fill her head. The air . . . it was awful . . . breathing in that bloody, horrible air every single day. The screams of agony, pain and suffering.

Unconsciously, she clenched her fists again. Then, she punched a huge boulder. The boulder crumbled into tiny pieces of rocks at the ground. Everyone swerved their heads over to the noise and saw Quinn's body quivering with her bangs covering her eyes and in front of her the ruins of the former boulder and with a bloodied fist.

"Quinn?" Caramel asked. She herself seemed shocked of why Quinn would destroy a single boulder.

"I'm fine," Quinn replied, her voice shaky. "Look, I'll go and scout to see where Tartaros is." With that, she bounded off into the forest.

"Do you know why she acted like that?" Rogue questioned, finally breaking the silence. Sting looked at his partner with his face full of confusion and shock. Rogue would never care about anyone's well being unless it involved him, and Frosh.

"No," Caramel replied. "I've never seen her act like this before."

"Maybe it had to do with her past." Wendy suggested.

Caramel simply shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly wouldn't know. She found my egg after she joined the guild. She only told me a little bit about herself. And whenever I tried getting her to talk more about her past, she would refuse to talk about it, and secluded herself by training." Erza frowned at the news. It didn't sound like anything that a sweet girl like Quinn would do.

"She would always try to convince me that everything was alright," she continued. "But deep down, I knew she was lying. And over the years, I've learned not to ask her, so I dropped the subject entirely."

"That sounds suspicious," Charle said, frowning. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"It may sound suspicious," Caramel said. "But you can trust her. Quinn isn't one to turn her back on people and betray them. She always looks out for people." Just then, Quinn stepped out from the trees with her hand bandaged.

"Quinn!" Caramel said surprised. "That was fast. Did you find them?" Quinn shook her head.

"Couldn't find them." she replied. "I think we should try far south . . ." Her voice trailed off, and her body suddenly stiffened. So did the rest of the dragon slayers. There was a faint whistling sound piercing the air.

"Incoming!" Natsu shouted. He grabbed Lucy and Happy and pushed them away a few feet and joined them. Everyone hid behind their own shields, bracing for impact. Suddenly, a crystal sphere was dropped onto where they were, and exploded! Fire and smoke burst from the small sphere and surrounded them. But, fortunately, Natsu sucked up the flames and ate them.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza shouted. Muffled and dazed replies answered her call.

"What was that?!" Lucy cried out. She currently was in the safe protection of a tree with Natsu and Happy.

"A lacrima bomb," Quinn answered grimly. "It's seems that we've got company."

At the ruins of the ashes, 10 people appeared. There were 3 girls and 5 boys. 2 were wearing cloaks to hide their identities. Each of the members had a dark evil smirk on their faces. Quinn snarled.

Quinn POV:

It was like my memories were resurfacing to bother me. Great. Just what I needed. Hopefully they won't hurt as much as last time . . .

Normal POV:

"Well look who came to play," Tartaros's guild master sneered. "A bunch of legal guilds have come to stop us. Please!" The rest of the guild laughed at his remark. Once again, Quinn looked like she was ready to kill them.

"So, this is the best the legal guilds could send," one of the members laughed. "Pathetic!"

Natsu growled but stopped when Erza and Lucy flashed him a warning signal.

"And you think that 10 people will be enough to beat us," Quinn countered. "I think that you people are outnumbered." That ticked off the dark guild. Tartaros's guild master frowned.

"Enough games," he said. "Caesar, go and continue searching for what we came here for." A small and skinny boy nodded, and dashed off.

"Millianna and Risley go and stop him." Kagura ordered. "Right!" they answered, disappearing to the direction to where Caesar went to.

"Master," one of two people wearing cloaks said. "Should we follow them?" The voice obviously now stated that the speaker was a girl. Her voice sounded enriching, and very persuasive.

"No," he answered with a dark chuckle. "We'll find them later. After all, what's better than a chase?"

"Bastard!" Natsu screamed. He ignited one of his fists with fire and now headed towards the guild master.

"Natsu! Don't!" Erza yelled in warning. But it was too late. A bright beam of light flashed in front of him, making him cover his eyes. Then, the cloaked girl kicked him away. Natsu crashed into a tree and lay there, motionless.

"Nastu!" Lucy cried. She and Happy made their way towards him, and tried to help him sit up. The cloaked girl smirked and laughed.

"What's the matter?" she taunted. "What happened to that confident attitude? Seems like I've overestimated you people."

Then, everyone attacked. They were furious. Especially Fairy Tail and Quinn. Kagura and Erza charged together at the other cloaked person, and everyone else worked in pairs to attack 1 of the 10 people. The guild master simply stood there, looking amused.

"I'll leave everything else to you then," he announced. "I will go find Caesar and continue looking for 'that'." Then, he vanished into the forest.

"He's gone!" Happy yelled.

"Don't follow him yet!" Quinn shouted. "Focus on your opponents in front of you first!"

Quinn, Caramel, Sting, and Rogue charged at the cloaked who attacked Natsu. Sting and Rogue charged with their fists coated in their elements while Quinn unsheathed her deadly scythe. While the trio charged at the cloaked girl, Caramel focused her magic energy and was soon bathed in a soft, bright purple glow. Where Caramel formerly stood was a giant version of herself. Her sleeveless purple dress grew and extended to cover her entire body. Without further ado, she drew her daggers, and charged at the enemy. **(Basically she's like a female version of Pantherlily.)**

"What is your goal?" Quinn growled at the cloaked girl.

"My, how aggressive," The girl giggled. "Maybe I'll tell you if you win." With that, she bounded off into the dense trees.

"Don't let her get away!" Erza yelled. She currently was requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and blocked the cloaked person's attack. Yelling quickly she cried, "Dance my blades! _Circle Sword!_" She flicked her armored wrist and sent her swords flying at her command. Unfortunately, the cloaked person dodged the attack pretty swiftly.

Quinn nodded. "On it!" she promised. "Sabertooth! Come with me!" On that command, everyone from Pixie Wing and Sabertooth ran into the forest, following the mysterious cloaked girl. Mentally, Erza had a bad feeling that won't go away. It felt like something really big was going to happen.

"Be careful guys," Erza whispered softly. Then, she and everyone else on the team continued to fight against their opponents.

Quinn POV:

Me and my team barreled blindly through the forest. Almost eerily, I could hear the taunts and calls of the cloaked girl calling us, telling us to follow her. Her feet dug up trails of small clouds of dust from the ground. We weaved through the gnarled arms of trees, trying to make us lose sight of her.

"Come and get me!" she called, smirking. Then, she disappeared into the deep woods.

"Dang it!" I growled. I kicked the dirt in frustration. To me, there was something familiar about that girl . . . something that I can't quite figure out . . .

"What should we do now guys?" Caramel asked. She crossed her paws while floating on her bright, beautiful, angel-like wings.

Rogue pondered this question for a moment. "Maybe we should spread out and search for her," he suggested. "That way when one of us finds her, we'll be able to send out a signal for the others."

We nodded. This sounded like a good idea. Funny thing. Usually, I don't agree on things, and just be a stubborn and cross girl. Another funny thing. This guy also seems familiar to me too. But I can't remember . . . I winced. As if on cue, my head-splitting head-ache returned. My memories just _loves_ trying to make fun of me, huh?

Caramel noticed my wince. "Quinn, are you ok?" she asked, concern etched into her features.

I nodded. "Totally fine," I lied. "See?" I did a little gymnastic flip show to prove my point. Sting, Rogue and Frosh were just confused.

Caramel sighed. "Fine. Just don't over extert yourself alright?"

My eyes softened. "Sure thing. Anyways," I continued. "What will the signal be?" We all thought about that for a moment.

"How about we send a flare to each other?" Rogue suggested. "It will be easy to see."

We nodded. "Alright, be careful guys." I warned. Then, I slipped into the trees.

I explored the woods for a little bit. I thought about the tunnels, the appearance of Tartaros, and the familiarity of the cloaked girl. I groaned. It just didn't make sense.

"Screw this," I yelled. Then, I went and destroyed another tree. "Let her find me! I won't care!" I continued to destroy the forest, unaware of my behavior. That was, until I heard a twig snap on my right. I immediately unsheathed my scythe, and swung. Sure enough, there was the cloaked girl, who somehow managed to evade my attack.

'_She goes for me first?'_ I thought. _'What's her strategy . . . ?'_

"I'll repeat myself again. _What is your goal?_" I hissed.

She made a 'tsk' noise and answered, "Is that how you talk to people?" She gave a disapproving shake of her head. "Geez, you've changed a lot Quinn."

My eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

She pouted. "Quinn! I'm surprised! You don't recognize me?" She started to laugh. "Well maybe _this_ will jog your memory!" As she said this, she threw off her cloak that covered her body, revealing her identity. Her face . . . I've seen it somewhere before . . . Realization hit me. _It was her._

My eyes widened even more. "Rosalynn?" I gasped.


	6. Chapter 5

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 5_

**Hi guys, kani-leek-lover here! I really appreciate the people who are reading and reviewing my story, so I'd like to thank them! I thank the people giving me support! Arigato~!**

**Now . . .**

_**Presenting Chapter 5!**_

**Enjoy~!**

Quinn POV:

I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. Rosalynn _joined_ a dark guild. Well, actually, I could believe it. After what she done to 'her' . . . I could never forgive Rosalynn. What Rosalynn done was unforgettable. Under her cloak, she was dressed in a green tight body suit, complete with a light green colored skirt. Her brown hair was held up with a green hair band. Green . . . That was 'her' favorite color too . . . My stomach twisted in knots of anger and vengeance just at the sight of her. I gritted my teeth. My hand was gripping the handle of my scythe so hard, that my hands were turning white.

"Aw what's the matter Quinn?" she smirked. "Miss me? Or is it that you miss 'her'? Well to bad." Her smirk widened. "She's mine. And she always will be."

That set me off. I charged at her in pure rage. "She isn't an object!" I roared. "And she didn't deserve that fate! You don't deserve to even _mention_ her!" My scythe clashed against the ground as Rosalynn dodged my attack. I rolled back onto my feet and continued to attack, with hate clouding my vision.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do," she hissed. Her turquoise eyes mirrored the same amount of hate I had. "Besides, she always loved _you_ better." At that bitter note, she pulled out her own weapon, a curved bronze sword, from a sheath strapped to her back. My heart skipped a beat. No way . . .

"Is that . . ." I was lost for words as I stare at the bronze sword. "It couldn't be . . ."

"Oh but it is," she purrs. "This is the weapon you seen me use to end her life. And, I'll use it to end your life too."

"How dare you!" I shriek.

Then, I totally lose it. For a moment, I forgot everything. I forgot about the mission. I forgot about the others, fighting somewhere. I forgot about signaling to my team, telling them that I've found our target. The thing that mattered most to me was getting revenge, for me, and for her.

And I was determined to get it.

Our weapons clashed together, sparks flying. It was intense. I didn't expect her to be so fast. She must've improved over the years. But I have too. All this time, I used it to get stronger, hoping that one day we would meet again. And that I could get what I wanted when I found her. It just so happens, that _today_ happened to be the day.

Today, was the day I would kill Rosalynn. No doubt about it.

xXx

Erza POV:

I couldn't shake that feeling. A feeling that something terrible was going to happen. I shook my head, causing me to get distracted at the enemy. The other cloaked person managed to cut my arm.

"Gah!" I cried out. I clutched my arm, now alive with the flow of blood.

"Scarlet!" Kagura yelled. The cloaked person took this opportunity to cut her thigh.

"Ugh!" she cried. Sinking onto one knee, she ripped off a piece of her shirt and tried to mend the blood flow.

"Huh," the cloaked person mused. The voice now stated that this person is a boy. "You people are good. That shot should've killed you both now."

"We wouldn't get defeated so easily." I snarl.

"So I see," he nods. "Unfortunately, I'll have to kill you. If I don't, Rosalynn will have my hide and she'll hunt 'her' down." His tone of voice sounded miserable. Like, he didn't want to actually kill anyone of them. I was surprised. This isn't the 'typical' dark guild member behavior.

"What are you waiting for Jack?!" one of the boys shouted. He was currently fighting Gray and Natsu, while somehow dodging their attacks. "Kill them and get it over already! We still have to find what we're looking for!" Ah, so the cloaked person's name is Jack.

Jack sighed. "Great," he muttered. "You blew my cover Allen. Oh well. Guess I won't need this anymore." With that, he threw off his cloak to reveal his identity.

Jack was wearing a black tight body suit, with matching black pants. He had spiky white hair that stuck out of his head in every direction. He wore black combat boots. **(Like Quinn's boots.)** On his left hand, he held a black orb. It seemed so dark that when you stared at it, you would see nothing but an endless abyss.

"What are you talking about," Kagura asked. "Who is Rosalynn? And who is she hunting for?"

Jack sighed. "Since you're going to die anyways, I'll just tell you all. Rosalynn is the other cloaked person. As for _who_ she is hunting for . . ." He leaned down carefully to Kagura's ear and whispered "_You've already met her._"

Kagura and I paled, both of us instantly thinking of the girls that we've met in the past.

Jack took one look at our expressions and sighed again. "No. The girl that Rosalynn is hunting for is not in your guilds. So you can rest easy in there. The girl that Rosalynn is looking for _is_ here though. She came with you. _On this very mission._"

I thought about it more. If it wasn't anyone from Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, then who else? Quatro Cerberus is an all male-guild. So that couldn't be it. That just leaves Sabertooth and Pixie Wing. But there wasn't a female representative for Sabertooth, so that leaves . . . Oh no . . . Realization slapped me in the face. Judging by the look of horror on Kagura's face, I'm guessing that she figured it out too.

"You're going to hunt for Quinn?" I asked. Now I was calculating a strategy to warn Quinn somehow. "What could _you_ possibly want with her?" Horror started to fill me, as I imagined what they would do to a small girl like her. I gnawed the inside of my cheek nervously, hoping that Quinn wouldn't find Rosalynn first.

"Two reasons," he answered. "One, Rosalynn wants to kill her. Two, she is a part of our plans. And, if we somehow manage to capture, and use her magic, then she'll die anyways. So, it's a win-win for us, and Rosalynn." He spread out his arms as he spoke. His explanation sounded cruel, but his facial expression betrayed what he said. Sadness and sympathy was clearly written all over his face. I mentally frowned. His expression didn't seem like the other members of Tartaros. No . . . his expression was . . . like he was trying to hold all of his emotions back. Refusing to let them show. Like how I was, before Lucy joined the guild.

"Why are you sad?" I blurted. My eyes widened in surprise as soon as the words left my mouth. Kagura and Jack were also looking at me with confusion and surprise. "Your facial expressions are different than the way you talk." I continue. "It's clear that you don't want to hurt anyone here. Especially Quinn. And yet, you're part of a dark guild that plans to kill her and everyone else here. So why are you so sad?"

Jack stared at me, and grunted. "You have keen senses Titania. I'll give you that. But this is none of your business. It is an old problem that I must burden. It has hurt me and Quinn in the past. But that doesn't matter now does it?"

I slowly started to get up, pressing my armored hand against my bleeding wound, a glare plastered against my face the entire time. Beside me, Kagura was doing the same.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Why are you getting up?" he asks. "You know that your all going to die. So why do you continue to fight?"

"Because . . ." I begin to answer. "We will do anything for the sake of our friends."

"That's right," Kagura chimed in. She got into a fighting stance. "We will do anything to protect the people we care about."

Jack looked confused. "Even though you just met Quinn, you're both willing to risk your lives for her?"

We nodded. "That's right." I answered.

Unexpectedly, Jack started to smile. It was a faint smile though. This caught us off guard. "I can tell by your words that you're all good people." he said. "Quinn should've met you all a long time ago."

Now it was our turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Jack looked at the sky with a pained expression. "Quinn had a rough past. She's not willing to trust anyone with her feelings, or her secrets. She's afraid that if she tells someone, they'll betray her. Just like Rosalynn . . . and me."

"What are you talking about," I asked suspiciously. "How do _you_ know Quinn?"

Jack slowly turned his head from the sky towards me, as I asked this question. His blue eyes pierced my brown eyes. After some hesitation, he answered "Quinn was my childhood friend."

xXx

Rogue POV:

I tumbled through the forest with Frosh flying beside me. We were still searching for the cloaked girl. So far, I haven't found her, or received a signal from the others. I sighed, running my hand through my messy black hair. Judging by how I haven't seen the others or the signal means that the person we're looking for is pretty clever.

"Fro wonders where everyone else is." Fro said nervously. Ever since Lector supposedly 'died', Frosh has become sadder, lonelier, and more anxious without him. Minerva told us that Lector was still alive, but she would only return him to Sting unless we won the Games. We failed at last year's Grand Magic Games, but she was willing to give us a chance. When she heard about this mission, she purposely ordered only the two of us (including Frosh) to participate. She told us that this would be a chance to prove ourselves being worthy to hold the crest of Sabertooth. If we failed, we would be excommunicated, and would never see Lector again. If we succeed though, she would let us stay in the guild _and_ participate for the upcoming annual Grand Magic Games. If we don't win this year, she'll _really_ kick us out, and we'll never see Lector again. I sighed again. If only there was another way . . .

_Snap!_

I heard something break in our direction. It seems like someone else is here. "Frosh," I whispered quietly, and slowly. "Stay _very,_ close to me." He nodded and huddled closer to my body.

_Snap! Snap!_

More stuff that broke . . . and it came from our right. I prepared myself very, very slowly and carefully. There was a rustling in the bushes. Then, just as I was about to attack, Sting and Caramel stepped out.

"Huh? Rogue? Frosh?" Sting asked. He wore an expression of confusion on his face. "What are you guys doing?"

"We thought that you were the enemy coming to attack us." I explained. I let myself relax. I also felt Frosh relax too.

"Fro was scared!" he trembled. "Fro thought that we were going to get hurt!" I crouched down to Frosh's height and tried to calm him down with soothing words.

"Where is Quinn?" Caramel asked. She looked around wildly, her head spinning around frantically. "Isn't she with you guys?"

I shook my head. "She isn't here," I answered. "I thought that she was with you guys." Caramel looked at me with wide eyes.

"If we didn't find the cloaked girl," she started to say slowly. "And we can't find Quinn either, then that must mean . . ." Her voice trailed off as a terrified expression replaced it. Me and Sting were just starting to find out what she meant too.

I stood up. "We have to look for her," I said. "This time, we're not splitting up. If we work together, we'll be able to find Quinn. And maybe the cloaked girl." We nodded. Me and Sting started to sniff the air, hoping for any signs of Quinn's scent. Then, we found it. It was faint, but we could smell it.

"This way!" Sting yelled. Then he started to lead us to where the trail of Quinn's scent ended.

'_Please hold on Quinn,'_ I thought. _'We're coming!'_

xXx

Quinn POV:

I panted heavily. Blood flowed from cuts, and injuries, making my body hurt like hell. My scythe was trembling under my tired arms. They felt like lead. I was out of energy and Rosalynn looked like she was too. What little damage I've managed to do to her wasn't enough. Although her body was physically tired, her eyes still held the evil and determination. _'Dang it!'_ I cursed. _'How am I supposed to kill her, if we're both evenly matched?'_

"What's wrong Quinn? Tired?" she had a smug little face on her. I growled in response.

"And what's up with you?" I countered. "You look like death." For some reason, her smug face became even more smug. If that was possible.

"Oh but that _will_ happen soon. I can assure you." she promised. "All I need is for your friends to be dead, and your magic." I frowned. So that's what they were after. Question is, _why_?

"And just how are you going to do that?" I scowled. "You're right here fighting me, and while I tire you out, everyone else will be finishing off your buddies."

"Not if we have Jack on our side. He's unstoppable. He can even defeat _me_." she answered. I paled. Wait . . . What? _Jack_ was here _too_?! My mind flashed, instantly making me remember what _he_ had done to me too. My mind felt like it was on fire . . . And it hurts so bad.

"Then I'll just have to finish _you_ off before I can find him!" I charged once more.

Even though my arms were like heavy weights, and my legs were begging for me to stop, I ignored all the pain, and charged. Just like when I was still 'there'. I swung at Rosalynn's head and she managed to dodge it, but during her efforts, she tripped and stumbled backwards on a rock. Perfect. Just what I needed to end this battle. I launched myself at her body and we tumble down a rocky trail. I ended up on top of Rosalynn's body, me pinning her down with my weight and her struggling to process what just happened.

I aimed the blade of my scythe at her throat. This was it. I looked at her with a reproachful look and said, "This is for Jade."

Just as I was about to deal the final blow, Sabertooth and Caramel burst onto the trail.

Caramel saw what I was doing and yelled, "Quinn don't!" For a second there, I actually hesitated. Rosalynn saw my hesitation, and took this time to kick me in the face and make me lose my balance. As I was distracted, Rosalynn took the chance to stab me through my chest.

I gasped. Then, hot sticky red blood flowed out of my mouth. My team was speechless. Each of them wore a mask of horror and disbelief. Rosalyn wore a smirk of satisfaction. She leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Although I would _love_ to kill you, I can't," she whispered. "You're apart of our big plans." I personally winced at that. "But don't worry. This sword is coated in a special poison that will kill you _very_ slowly, so that you can _suffer_."

"Gah!" I screamed. I felt the poison spreading inside my bloodstream. She was right. It was killing me from the inside, letting me feel the pain.

'_This is nothing!'_ I thought. _'This is absolutely __**nothing**__ compared to the pain I've already felt!'_ I wanted to say this in her face, to prove her wrong, but I couldn't even open my mouth.

Very slowly, Rosalynn withdrew her blade, and sheathed it. "I'll see you again, Quinn." she said. Then, she disappeared.

As fast as they could, my team ran to where I laid motionless.

"Quinn! Can you hear me! Quinn!" Caramel yelled. She and Rogue were knelt beside me, Frosh was crying, while trying to cover his eyes. Sting was somewhere else, I think he went to go find where Rosalynn left. Everything was starting to get foggy . . . and my head is starting to hurt . . . maybe if I close my eyes . . .

"Quinn!" Caramel's panicked voice flowed through my ears. It sounded muffled. "Don't close your eyes! Whatever you do, don't close your eyes!"

"Ugh . . ." I groaned. Now, I know I'm _definitively_ starting to lose conscious. Then, I started to cough more blood. That set off Caramel. She started to frantically treat my wounds with the bandages I always bring along with me.

"Rogue!" I heard her say. "What do we do?! This won't be enough to treat her wounds!"

"We have to take her back to where that sky dragon slayer is!" he yelled. "That's her only hope!"

'_Sky dragon slayer?'_ I thought. _'So there __**is**__ more than one dragon slayer . . . Huh . . . Artemis was right . . .'_

The last thing I saw was an orange bird flying across the sky, like a streak of fire. Then, I let the poison take me into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 6_

**Hi everyone, its kani-leek-lover again! I've been extremely happy with all the latest reviews to my story, so I appreciate it! I'd also like to thank **sereneskydragonslayer **for posting the ****most**** reviews! Thanks a lot! I apologize for leaving everyone at a cliffhanger at the last chapter. And I also apologize for not updating lately. Please forgive me!**

**Now . . .**

_**Presenting Chapter 6~!**_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Rogue's POV:

I carried Quinn's bloody body in my arms as me and my team ran through the forest, focusing on nothing but to save the little girl dying from the poisonous wound in her chest. Quinn panted heavily; sweat and blood trickled from her forehead. Wait. _Blood from her forehead?!_ As I ran, I checked her forehead. Sure enough, there was more fresh blood pouring from an unknown place.

'_It must be from the poison.'_ I thought. This made me run even faster, hoping that we could find the sky dragon slayer in time.

'_Hang on just a little bit longer Quinn!'_ I thought as I looked at the girl in my arms.

xXx

Quinn's POV:

Darkness. That was all that surrounded me. I couldn't move, or see at all . . . yet. But I could hear something muffled in the distance.

'_Hello?'_ I called out. _'Anyone there?'_ Where was I? Where was the rest of my team? Why can't I see anything? Shouldn't I be heavily injured, bleeding badly right now?

'_**Quinn-nee!'**_ a voice called. My eyes widened. No . . . It couldn't be . . . I turned around to see . . . Jade . . .

There she was! Jade was dressed in a plain white dress, one that covered her legs entirely. Her short brown hair flapped frantically as her short body ran. Her turquoise eyes were sparkling with interest. And she was running in my direction.

'_Jade!'_ I cried out. I couldn't believe it! She was alive! I started to run towards her, ready to pick her up and hug her and find out how this could be happening. But, just as we met, she passed by me like I was nothing but air.

'_Huh?'_ I thought. _'Why can't I . . .'_ I turned to my head to see Jade running towards . . . a younger version of me. Oh . . . so Jade _isn't_ alive. Disappointment flooded through me as I watched. I must be witnessing my second past.

I still looked the same as before. I wore a bigger white dress than Jade, my somewhat spiky black hair up to my neck. My red eyes staring back at what can unmistakably be happiness.

My eyes widened. Wait a minute. _I had_ red _eyes?!_ My hand automatically went to my left eye, which is silver. _'How can this be?'_ I thought. _'I've always had a silver eye . . . right?'_

'_**Jade!'**_ The younger version of me smiled. _**'What did you find today?'**_ Jade pulled out something from the pocket of her dress. In her hand is what looked like . . . a green flower.

'_**Look!'**_ she squealed. _**'I found a new patch of flowers that grows in the forest! Isn't it pretty Quinn-nee?'**_ The younger me smiled again. Just as she was about to say something, there was a scuttling noise.

The girls turned around to see the general, riding on his orange scorpion, looking absolutely furious.

'_**Hey!'**_ he screamed. _**'What are you two slaves doing?! Get back to mining! Or do I have to punish one of you?!'**_ The two scared girls quickly scampered to grab their mining tools and ran off.

I remember clearly. This is where I spent most of my childhood . . . at the Z-Castle. I shivered slightly. Even remembering this scared me. But why was I seeing this now?

The general huffed in annoyance as he watched the two girls get back to work. _**'Honestly,'**_ he gritted his teeth. _**'Those two girls are too rebellious.'**_ Then, he suddenly smirked. _**'We'll just have to change that now . . .'**_ The memory suddenly changed and shifted.

The memory now showed a prison cell, dark and moldy. Inside, there were two kids, waiting for two certain people.

'_**Honestly,'**_ a tall brown haired girl whined. _**'Why do those two have to go and make us so worried?'**_ Her tanned hand was pressed against her hip as she waited for the silver haired boy to reply.

'_**I don't know,'**_ he finally said, sighing. _**'But let's just hope that nothing bad happens.'**_ My body froze with pure fear as I watched my memories of my childhood. I was looking at the younger versions of Rosalynn and Jack.

'_This must've been before they both betrayed me.'_ I thought. I crossed my arms together and watched the old memory.

'_**Nee-chan!'**_ Jade's voice called. She ran up to her Rosalynn and tackled her with a hug. Her older sister smiled.

'_**Jade,'**_ Rosalynn said. _**'What's wrong?'**_

In answer, Jade presented her with the green flower. _**'Look! I found this at the forest today!'**_ Rosalynn's eyes widened as she heard that. She swung her head towards the smaller version of me.

'_**You let my little sister sneak off on her own to the forest?!'**_ she demanded. Her voice was now starting to get shrill. _**'Are you insane?! Don't you know the consequences?!'**_

Jade stood up. _**'But Nee-chan,'**_ she began, voice soft and gentle, but firm. _**'Quinn-nee didn't let me go off. I snuck away myself, without telling anyone. So it isn't Quinn-nee's fault.'**_

Rosalynn frowned at her sister before sighing and shooting the younger me a look of anger and . . . envy? Then, she grabbed her younger sister's hand and stomping away to their resting place.

The younger me watched them stomp away, with Jade protesting at her older sister's actions.

'_**What's up with Rosalynn, Jack?'**_ I had asked. _**'Did I do anything wrong?'**_

Jack sighed once more before replying _**'No, she's just concerned for her little sister's safety, that's all.'**_

I had frowned before lying on the bare ground. I had reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out . . . _my black ribbon_! That's strange . . . I thought I always had it . . .

My younger version of me stroked the ribbon a few times, looking at the ribbon sadly as my crimson eyes filled with what looked like a sense of yearning.

Jack leaned down to pet my black hair very gently. _**'Go to sleep.'**_ he whispered. His voice was something so calming . . . something that I still crave to listen for. As he continued to pet my hair, the younger me slowly started to fall asleep.

As I watched the younger me fall asleep, she began to say something. It was very faint and soft, but I could hear it, thanks to my enhanced hearing. The last thing that I had said before I went to sleep was, _**'Good night . . . Nii-chan . . .'**_ Then, the memory ended, leaving me trapped in the darkness once more, only more confused.

My head spun with newfound information. I had _red_ eyes. And . . . I had a brother. But I can't find out why or even remember before I was sent to the Z-Castle. I don't even remember _how_ I ended up at the Z-Castle in the first place. Or anything that had happened to me _before_ the Z-Castle.

When will I be able to find out the truth about myself?

xXx

Erza's POV:

I stared at Jack in disbelief. So did Kagura. Something in located in those blue eyes told me he wasn't lying.

"_You_ were Quinn's childhood friend," I asked. "_How?_ You're in a _dark guild_ that is trying to _kill_ her, and you claim you were once friends."

"It's true," he insisted. "I knew Quinn since I was 7 years-old. We grew up with each other." Fury suddenly filled me, as I heard those words.

"Don't give me that crap!" I yelled. I send about dozens of swords at him with my Heaven's Wheel Armor. "If you were Quinn's friend, why are you abandoning her by trying to kill her?"

Jack was silent. He wouldn't meet my eyes. His eyes filled in what could only be in shame.

"Answer me!" I roared. Then, I requipped into my Robe of Yuen Armor. "If you truly cared about Quinn, you would apologize to her for abandoning her!" Then, I charged at him, swinging my spear at him. Kagura was watching me, her lips pursed into a tight line.

"You people don't understand," he said bitterly. "None of you do. I have my reasons doing this."

"For what exactly?!" I shouted at him. "You say that you have a reason for hurting these innocent people, but you're not giving me any proof!" He glared at me, with some sort of emotion that I couldn't identify.

"You people don't understand!" he repeated again, only this time, his voice was starting to get louder. "I'm doing what I _think_ is right!"

"How is this right?!" I scream. "Tell me!" I was doing my best to fight him, sending slashes everywhere at his body, but he is very evasive. As he dodged my useless attempts to cut him, he sends a punch into my stomach. And it was a hard punch too.

"Gah!" I gasped out. I fell onto my knees cradling my stomach. Jack stood over my body, that strange look of emotion never leaving his eyes.

"I told you," he snapped. "I have my reasons for doing this. Joining Tartaros. Hurting people. Gathering information for our plans. I've been doing this all for _Quinn_! _I'm trying to protect her!_" At that last statement, my eyes widened in surprise.

" . . .What?" I croaked. Kagura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. And who wouldn't? A _dark guild_ member just admitted that he was committing crimes to protect an innocent girl who knew absolutely _nothing_ about this.

Jack sighed once more, and composed himself. "It's true." he admitted. "The reason I've been doing these crimes was to protect Quinn."

"Liar," Kagura bluntly stated. Me and Jack swirled our heads in her direction, surprised by her words. Her strange gold-brown eyes reflected in what could only be anger and pity. "If you were trying to protect Quinn, what were you trying to protect her _from_?" She had a point there. _Who_ exactly was Jack trying to protect Quinn from?

Jack gritted his teeth. "I can't say that." His eyes flickered over to the other Tartaros members, who were currently engrossed in their own battles against everyone else, that they didn't pay attention to our own argument now. I suddenly understood. If the person that Jack was trying so hard to protect Quinn from was even something that he couldn't mention to the other Tartaros members . . . then it must be . . .

"It's Rosalynn, isn't it." I softly asked, so soft that none of the other dark guild members could hear me speak, but only Kagura and Jack could. Jack looked at me, with a hard expression on his face, until he lowered his head, avoiding our gazes.

"Yes," he whispered. "It is." He lifted his head slowly to reveal eyes that were once cold, filled warmth and love. My eyes softened. He must really care for Quinn, if he went as far to pretend to be in a dark guild, just to protect her. Just as I was about to say something to him, Sabertooth burst into the battlefield . . . with Rogue holding Quinn's limp bloody body in his arms.

xXx

Rogue's POV:

My eyes scanned the field, trying to find what I was looking for. I spotted the sky dragon slayer fighting with the Celestial Mage.

"Sky Maiden!" I yelled. "Please! We need your help!" The sky dragon slayer turned her head over to us. Her brown eyes widened as she looked at Quinn. She started to run to our direction with her exceed, her dark blue hair fluttering behind her as she ran.

"What happened Rogue-san?" she asked. She inspected Quinn's body and checked to see how serious the injuries were.

"That cloaked girl stabbed her through the chest. It seems that the sword she used was coated in poison." I explained quickly.

She nodded in understanding and motioned for me to lay her down on the ground. As I did this, the sky dragon slayer knelt down and spread her hands together, creating a soft blue glow that began to spread onto Quinn's body. Slowly, her wounds stopped bleeding. After what seemed like decades, the sky dragon slayer stopped, and let out a deep breath.

"She'll be alright." she confirmed. "Her wounds have stopped bleeding, and I managed to make the poison go away. But, she won't wake up immediately." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks . . . ." My voice trailed off. I've seen this little girl participate and fight at the last Grand Magic Games, and I didn't even know the sky dragon slayer's name! I suddenly felt ashamed.

"Wendy," she gave a weak smile. "My name is Wendy, Rogue-san."

"Thanks Wendy." I said. I looked down at Quinn to see her breathing evenly, but still covered in dried blood. Just then, I felt something. I turned my head to see a silver haired boy staring at us. Or more specifically, Quinn. His eyes were filled with what looked like longing. But he steeled his gaze and turned away.

"Tartaros," he called out. The other dark guild members stopped fighting. They turned to look at him, their attention focused on him. "We should retreat. Master is waiting for us."

"But!" A girl started to protest, until she saw the boy's glare.

"We retreat." he said firmly. "That is final. We will return later to capture the girl. Right now, return to base." Then, the rest of the dark guild members nodded mutely, no longer arguing with him and vanished. Before the silver haired boy went, his blue eyes met mine. For a moment, we stared at each other. Then, he disappeared.

I blinked in confusion. Those eyes . . . they looked like they were expecting something from me. But _what_ exactly? I shook my head. I had to stay focused right now.

"Quinn!" The Titania shouted. She barreled past the several worried mages surrounding us now. "What happened to her?" she demanded as she saw the injury and dried blood.

"She was stabbed through the chest by that cloaked girl." Caramel explained. Then, she lowered her voice and trembled. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't stopped Quinn, she wouldn't . . ." Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

A rough hand landed on her head, patting her soothingly. The brown exceed looked up to see Natsu-san patting her.

"It's alright," he promised. "Quinn's going to be alright. Besides, you tried your hardest, so it wasn't your fault."

This made her sob. "But!" she started to wail. "But!"

"C'mon, lighten up!" Gray added. "Quinn wouldn't want you to be crying over her right?"

"Aye!" Happy cried.

"She would want you to be smiling and fighting your hardest." Lucy said gently.

Caramel wiped her tears away. "Yeah!" she cheered with new-found confidence. "I won't give up! For Quinn!"

Watching everyone rally at that war cry made me smile.

'_Please Quinn,'_ I thought, as I looked down at the unconscious girl. _'Wake up soon.'_

xXx

Quinn's POV:

I cradled my head in my arms. I was on my knees, as I felt the pain attack my head. My amnesia attacks were getting worse. And being surrounded by complete darkness did _not_ help. I made a mental note to make sure that Caramel didn't find out about this.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. They sounded heavy, and loud. The darkness suddenly dispersed, and more of my childhood memories replaced it.

'_Oh great!'_ I thought sarcastically. _'More of my terrible childhood memories! What could be even better?'_

The footsteps stopped in front of a cell with four sleeping kids.

'_**Unlock the doors.'**_ a voice commanded.

The voice clearly stated that it was a man speaking. He sounded very impatient. I couldn't see him yet though. He was hidden in the safety of the shadows. As the guards fumbled with their keys, they hastily opened the doors. The doors swung open, protesting with a creak. The guards and the man stepped inside. As the man stepped out from the shadows, and I nearly screamed. The man was the _general_ of the Z-Castle.

The general looked at the sleeping children in disgust. _**'Wake them up,'**_ he ordered. _**'I have to question them.'**_

Nodding quickly, the guards poked the four children with the tip of their magic guns. Stirring, the sleepy children sat up, rubbing their eyes.

'_**Nee-san,'**_ Jade asked. _**'What's going on, it's too early for-' **_Jade stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the guards and the general smirking at the doorway. She squeaked in surprise and fear and hid behind her older sister, who glared at the men.

'_**What do you want?'**_ Rosalynn spat. The guards looked furious at her tone of attitude, but the general waved it off.

'_**Two of you slaves,'**_ he started. _**'Have been misbehaving, and not following orders.'**_ We all paled as the general announced this. Jade and I exchanged nervous glances at each other. We thought that they wouldn't notice and leave us alone.

But we were wrong.

Now that they knew, we would both be sure that we would receive punishment. As if living _here_ wasn't bad enough.

'_**As punishment,'**_ he continued. _**'Both of you will receive punishment.'**_ His smug face made me want to puke.

'_**Now,'**_ he asked. _**'Who were the two people who ignored orders?'**_ A heavy and tense silence filled the air. The general tapped his foot impatiently. Then, after a moment of thought, his whole face lit up as if he had a brilliant idea.

'_**Whoever tells me who the culprit is,'**_ he said. _**'Will get excused from the daily work and get seconds from the meal.'**_ We each looked at each other. Rosalynn glared at me especially.

I sighed. Just as I was opening my mouth to confess another voice interrupted me with an _**'It was me.'**_ My eyes widened as I saw Jack step forward. _**'It was me.'**_ he repeated. The general inspected Jack for a moment, before glancing at my direction.

'_**It was the black-haired girl, wasn't it?'**_ As he said this, his eyes looked like they were staring into my soul, daring me to talk back at him. Fear gripped my heart as I looked at him in shock.

Jack's blue eyes widened. _**'No! It was me!'**_ he started to yell urgently, as two guards came and grasped my skinny frail arms. _**'Let her go!'**_ Jack started to charge at the two holding me, but two more guards came and restrained him. _**'No! Let me go! Quinn!'**_ he started to flail in the guards' arms as he tried to reach me. _**'Quinn!'**_ he yelled again.

'_**It's alright Jack,'**_ my voice sounded scared and afraid, but I tried to put on a brave smile. Jack and Jade looked at me in shock. _**'I'll be fine.'**_ I reassured them, but deep down, I knew I would never be alright. Where I was going to, it would definitely scar me for life.

And who knows how long I'll be like that.

The general cackled in triumph. _**'Take her to 'there'. We'll see if everything is successful.'**_ The guards began to drag me forcefully out of the cell. Away from everyone.

And I didn't struggle.

'_**Quinn-nee . . .'**_ Jade sounded sad, and her face looked guilty.

Jack's face was breaking into cold sweat as he continued to fight against the guards holding him back. From me. I gave them both a sad smile. One that said 'It's not your fault guys.'

Before I left the cell though, I caught a slight glimpse of Rosalynn's face. Her face was . . . smirking. Her turquoise eyes met my red eyes, and for a brief moment, and she mouthed to me, _'Serves you right.'_

The guards dragged me to an unfamiliar part of the castle. One path that I didn't recognize. The general trailed behind closely, watching our every move.

Finally, we stopped at a thick wooden door, where the guards pushed open harshly. The doors opened with a massive groan, and revealed . . . a laboratory.

It was massive on the inside. There were people inside, with lots of tools used for experimenting. There were two different groups of people surrounding two different objects. One group was surrounding a type of silver lacrima I've never seen before. The other group was observing a strange circular stone with an engraving inside. There was an empty metal operating table. And something told me that _I_ was going to end up on it.

The guards dumped me into a cage. A small metal one in fact. After I was 'settled' inside, the general leaned down to the cage.

'_**This will be your quarters for the next week,'**_ he said, gesturing the lab. _**'This is also where you will be punished.'**_ I shivered, huddling closer to the edge of the cage, wondering what they were going to do to me.

The general watched me, and chuckled darkly. _**'Your punishment will be us experimenting on you. To see if your . . . . worthy of wielding the power we have in this room.'**_

My eyes filled with dread. _**'No,'**_ I begged. _**'Please . . . Anything but this . . .'**_ The general laughed at my begging, my pleading.

_He laughed at my fear._

The general stepped back from my cage, after he finished laughing. _**'Start on her immediately after I leave,'**_ he ordered. _**'When you're done, I want to see the results as soon as possible.'**_ The group of people bowed at his words, and then watched as he left the room, the guards trailing behind him.

The group of people turned to my cage. _**'He wants us to test 'it' on her?'**_ One of them muttered. _**'This is just a little kid! She won't last for the first day!'**_

'_**Quiet!'**_ One of them hissed back at him. _**'It's the general's orders! We can't argue against him! That would be suicide!'**_

My ears perked up at this last part. The general must've been extremely strong then. Not even the people who supported him dared to go against him.

Then, my cage door swung open. A tall man leaned down, and crouched down to the level of the cage. He peered inside. His eyes seemed sad . . .

'_**Drag her out,'**_ A short old man ordered. _**'He told us to begin right away.'**_

The tall man in front of me nodded silently and pulled me out. I didn't do anything. Possibly because I was too afraid too. The man strapped me down on the operating table, adjusting the leather straps so that they were secured tightly on my wrists and ankles.

The group of people surrounded me. They observed me curiously while I looked around at them in fear.

'_**We'll start with the MP injections,'**_ the old man decided. _**'Then, we'll record the results to show to the general later.'**_ Everyone nodded, and scattered to their proper positions located at different places in the lab. One person approached me cautiously, holding a hypodermic needle, filled with some blue type of liquid energy. It possibly could've been magic of some type.

My eyes widened. _**'No! Please!'**_ I pleaded. I struggled to get off the table, but the straps prevented me from doing that. The man held my forearm in place, and injected the needle into it. My screams echoed off the walls of the lab.

The man stepped back. _**'Done.'**_ he confirmed, nodding in the direction of the old man.

'_**And now . . . we wait for the results.'**_ he replied.

After a few moments, I had started to scream. Silver markings, in a language I didn't recognize, appeared on my body, spreading all over my body like a wild fire.

I remember this too. The pain . . . it hurt so much. Whatever they did to me that night . . . was something that stayed with me forever.

And it still did.

After agonizing hours, I slumped down on the table, unconscious and defeated.

The old man's eyes widened as he checked the results. _**'Good grief!'**_ he cried. _**'6 hours had passed, and this girl still isn't dead from the amount of MP! She could be it!'**_ Excited murmurs filled the room as they heard this.

'_**Someone report this to the general!'**_ someone cried out. Another person dashed off.

The old man was in shock. _**'If this girl lasted longer than the other experiments'**_ he muttered, checking on the girl. _**'Then, she would be the perfect host we've been looking for!'**_ A grin crept up his face. _**'Zeref will rule Earthland, with this puny girl by his side!'**_

In the background, the tall man, who pulled me out of my cage, frowned.

The memory ended so suddenly. I frowned after I heard what the old man had said.

'_What did he mean?'_ I wondered. _'What _possible_ connection do I have with Zeref?'_

Then, there was a sharp pain in my head. I sank to the ground again, clutching the spot where I felt it. My eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

'_What is this?'_ I gasped.

'_Quinn!'_ a voice entered my ears. _'Wake up. Your friends need you.'_

I opened my eyes. I gasped in shock and surprise. There, in front of me, stood a beautiful young woman. She was tall and skinny. Her skin was light and pale, like cream. Her long black hair was held up by a silk hair band. She wore a light sky blue dress that fitted her nicely. Her voice sounded like a bird singing. And . . . she had red eyes too. Just like I did. The woman was also smiling, showing off her white pearly teeth.

'_Wake up.'_ she repeated. Although her voice sounded nice, she sounded urgent. _'Your friends are waiting for you.'_

'_Who are you?'_ I asked. I was confused and shocked at the same time. The woman leaned down to stroke my cheek gingerly.

'_When the time comes, you'll know.'_ she answered softly. _'Now wake up.'_

A bright light began to engulf me, and the woman vanished.

xXx

Normal POV:

Quinn gasped, and her eyes flew open. She sat up so suddenly, that she winced. Quinn was panting heavily, and looked down to see that her injuries were bandaged, and healing. The people surrounding her, stood back startled that she was awake so suddenly.

"Quinn!" Caramel tackled her with a wet and teary hug. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

Even though her sentence sounds so serious, she couldn't help but grin. "What? You think I'd never recover? C'mon Caramel, I'd faced worse things than that!" Caramel smiled.

Erza coughed. "Anyways," she said. "It looks like Quinn has recovered. So, now we must find out what Tartaros is looking for."

"Oh, that's easy." Quinn piped up. Everyone's eyes flicker to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked.

"They want me or more precisely, my magic." she explained. There was a thick tension that now filled the air.

"If that is what they want . . ." Erza muttered to herself. "Then . . ." Her eyes widened. So did Kagura's and Bacchus's eyes.

"We must protect Quinn then," Kagura concluded. "If it's her they're after for, then they'll come back to get her."

"But, how are we going to find Tartaros's base?" Lucy asked. "We still have to look for it, and find out why they want Quinn's magic."

"Then how about we separate into two teams," Wendy suggested. "One to look for Tartaros, and the other to protect Quinn-san." We all nodded. It sounded like a reasonable plan.

"Alright," Erza started. "Fairy Tail, with the exception of Wendy and Charle, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus will go look for Tartaros. Sabertooth and Pixie Wing will stay here. Wendy, I want you to stay here and make sure that Quinn is recovering properly. If anyone finds something, report to the rest of us immediately. Understood?"

We all nodded again.

"Then go!" Erza shouted.

Fairy Tail went to the western direction of the forest. Mermaid Heel went to the southern direction of the forest. And Quatro Cerberus went to the northern direction of the forest. Sabertooth, Pixie Wing and Wendy and Charle stayed in the clearing, hoping that everything would go as planned this time.

**Done! Finally, chapter 6 is done! Yay! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, so I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	8. Chapter 7

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 7_

**Hi guys! kani-leek-lover here again! Sorry I didn't update lately. School is being a total bitch. Anyways new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Millianna POV:

Me and Risley searched the forest for that small and skinny boy. But, it seems as if he melted and became part of the trees.

"There is no way we could find him like this!" I groan. "He could be anywhere by now!"

"But Kagura ordered us to find him," Risley reminds to me. "If we come back empty handed, she'll make us find him again."

"True," I commented. Then I frown remembering the problem at hand. I finally sighed in consent. "Fine," I huffed irritably. "We'll keep looking." There was a satisfied spark in Risley's eyes.

Suddenly, the nice calm breeze in the air turned ice cold. It sent shivers down my spine. Sweat began to roll down my face. Something wasn't right. I glanced at Risley and saw she was in the same condition as me. This feeling . . . felt evil . . . and ominous.

"What is this?" I asked. I clutched my cloak tighter around my body, cursing myself for not bringing more clothing.

"Ah . . ." a new voice said. "I found the prey."

We both stiffened. Turning very slowly, I looked and saw that Tartaros's guild master was sneering behind us. He appeared so silently . . . like he came from the shadows of the trees. Now that he wasn't with the rest of the members, I could clearly see his face.

His face was grimy. He clearly needed a good scrubbing. He was definitely old as well. Wrinkle lines formed around his face because of age. There was a thick dark mustache hanging limply on his chin.

His face was very gaunt, but I remember seeing it somewhere . . . .

The guild master smiled. "Time to die."

xXx

Erza's POV:

I sighed impatiently as I ran an armored hand through my scarlet red hair. Lucy and Happy was currently inspecting a riddle of some sort carved onto a rock. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, yelling insults at each other. This was beginning to get frustrating.

"Squinty eyes!" Natsu yelled. My eye began to twitch.

"Droopy eyes!" Gray retorted. An angry red tick mark appeared on my head.

Their heads collided against each other, daring one of the other to fight. My patience snapped.

"Quit it!" I snapped, irritated.

Immediately, the boys stopped fighting. They wrapped their arms around each other and trembled in fear.

"Let's get along!" Gray shouted.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

I sighed exasperatedly, and then turned to Lucy and Happy to check their progress.

"How is everything going?" I asked, noticing the puzzled expressions on their faces.

"I was able to read the riddle," Lucy explained. "But the thing that worries me the most is the riddle _itself_."

I raised my eyebrows in question. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Well," Lucy hesitated. "See for yourself Erza. Then you'll know."

All of us crowded around the giant rock with the riddle. Since we were closer, I could see a dragon carved onto the rock as well, right above the inscriptions. Lucy was also right. The inscriptions were easy to translate.

_On the fateful day of the dragons, the eight chosen dragons shall answer the call,_

_By the hands of Chaos, the world will fall,_

_The silver dragon must lead the others to battle,_

_Whilst the silver dragon and black dragon will face each other,_

_Only Fate and Destiny will decide the victor_

I raised my eyebrows. "This is something that I don't understand. Eight dragons? A silver dragon leading them to battle? The black dragon? None of this makes sense." Natsu and Gray both equally had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"I know," Lucy agreed. "But let's think about it a little."

I was silent for a moment, processing what Lucy was saying. "What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Well," Lucy hesitated. "The riddle could actually represent something, like something that could happen in the future. Like . . . a prophecy. For example, the fateful day for dragons could mean the day of their disappearance." This caught Natsu and Gray's attention completely. Natsu's eyes hardened, at the mention of the disappearance of the dragons, carefully absorbing everything Lucy was saying.

"And?" Gray ventured cautiously.

"It could mean something big _will_ happen. _'By the hands of Chaos, the world will fall,'_ suggests that there is an apocalypse coming." Lucy explained quietly.

There was a moment of tense silence as we waited for Lucy to explain further.

"Continue Lucy," I commanded.

Lucy sighed. "_'The silver dragon and black dragon will face each other,'_ can only mean one thing."

"The black dragon . . ." I repeated. Sheer terror flooded through my body. "You don't mean . . ." I began.

Lucy focused her chocolate brown eyes on me. "That's exactly what I mean." I was surprised. Never, during the time I met Lucy, have I seen her usually cheerful eyes filled with dread and seriousness.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu demanded. "What black dragon."

Lucy turned her head towards him. "Natsu, think about it." she began to explain. "There's only one black dragon in existence. We've met him before. Who was it?"

Natsu's breath hitched. So did Gray's.

"You mean . . ." Natsu's black onyx eyes filled with something I've never seen before. Fear.

"Acnologia." Lucy finished. "The Black Dragon."

A shiver went down my spine as I recalled the huge dragon the nearly killed us and nearly destroyed Tenrou Island. If he was the black dragon of the prophecy . . . then there would be no hope of defeating him.

"Then who's the silver dragon?" I finally asked, unable to stand the silence.

Lucy had a thoughtful expression on her face as she pondered this. "I don't know," she said at last. "Maybe, we could copy this prophecy, and bring it back to the guild with us for Levy-chan to take a look at. She could possibly find out what it means."

Nodding slightly, I gave Lucy permission to copy the prophecy off the rock. Lucy pulled out a sheet of paper with a pen, and began to copy them down. As she worked, I began to wonder what this could all mean.

'_The silver dragon,'_ I thought. I stood by myself, closing my eyes, trying to conjure an image of what it could look like. For some reason, Quinn's cheery smiling face appeared. I was confused. Quinn couldn't be this silver dragon, she's human. The more I thought about this, the more unsure I became. Quinn's face was still stuck in my head, with her silver eyes shining. Silver . . .

My eyes flew open. Silver! Maybe the prophecy wasn't actually talking about real dragons . . . maybe . . . . maybe it meant the dragon's disciples. A sudden chill slithered down my body. All the dragon slayers . . . would have to face Acnologia? And Quinn . . . she didn't seem like a dragon slayer . . .

I made a mental note to ask Quinn what her magic was later. If nothing happened of course.

But we can never be sure.

I lifted my head to watch the leaves pass by, using the wind as some type of support. The blue sky now suddenly seemed ominous.

'_Please don't let the prophecy mean what I think it means,'_ I pleaded. _'If anything, don't let them suffer this terrible fate.'_


	9. Chapter 8

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 8_

**Hi readers! kani-leek-lover here! I'm sorry if people thought that the last chapter was really short, so from now on, I'll try really hard to make the chapters longer!**

**Anyways . . .**

_**Presenting Chapter 8!**_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

At the Clearing:

Quinn's POV:

_It's coming,_ he told me. _And it'll be very soon._

My eyes flew open, startled. Everyone looked at me questioningly, but I waved off their concerns. I stood up, and walked away from them a few feet away, so that I wouldn't make the others question me. It's been a while since I last heard this voice after all. So, he still must be annoyingly frustrating too.

'_What's coming?'_ I asked him after I was farther away from the others.

_Your destiny,_ he answered. _Everything you do, everything that happens to you, is all connected to what you must do._

I mentally groaned. Not this stuff again. _'Why do you think I can do it?'_ I asked. _'I'm just a simple girl. A nobody.'_

_You're someone who's experienced the cruelty of reality and life,_ he corrected me. I mentally winced. _You move past the harshest things like it was nothing,_ he continues._ It proves you have the quality and strength to do it._

'_That doesn't mean I'm not affected by it!'_ I snapped. _'I'm still human! I'm still just a girl! I still can _feel _pain! I can still suffer!'_

There was a moment of tense silence in my head. I waited impatiently for the voice to reply, like he usually did.

_I never said that,_ he finally answered, his voice soft and barely audible. Which is kinda funny since I can only hear him in my head. _I only said you're capable of it._

Sometimes this guy drove me nuts.

'_How come_ I'm_ the only one who can _happen _to hear you?'_ I asked him. _'You never gave me an answer for that question 7 years ago either.'_

_I'm connected to you,_ he answered. _I'm apart of you in every way. We're the same. We can help each other._

'_Help each other?'_ I repeated. After all I've been through; helping people without them expecting payment from me wasn't very easy. _'With what?'_

He sighed in disappointment. _You'll see someday._

I sighed in frustration, and confusion, my bandaged hand ruffling my black hair. _'One more question,'_ I began. _'Just who are you? Are you supposed to help me because you _have _to, or because you _want _to?'_

The voice chuckled slightly. _To answer your questions,_ he started. _I consider myself as your friend. I believe that you're one of the most precious and closest things to me. I'm supposed to guide you towards the right future, so that you'll be ready._

'_But _who_ are you?'_ I persist. _'I want an answer.'_

He chuckled again._ I call myself 'Shadow.'_

"Quinn?"

I jumped in surprise. I swiveled my body around to see that the tall black haired guy talking to me, while the others watch me cautiously.

"You okay?" he asked. I gulped slightly, because his voice sounded very familiar. Too familiar. Then, my blood turned ice cold.

"Uh yeah." I swallowed a lump in my throat. I mildly brushed pass him quickly, to confused to apologize for my rudeness. The black haired guy seemed really shocked. He was speechless as he watched me walk quickly back to the clearing.

'_This can't be happening!'_ I panicked. _'It can't be him!'_

Now I knew why he sounded so familiar. Because, this guy had the same voice as him. The _exact_ same voice as Shadow.

xXx

Rogue's POV:

I watched Quinn quickly walk past me. She seemed greatly disturbed by something. Since she looked so upset, the others and I silently agreed not to bother Quinn's personal space.

We followed Quinn back over to the clearing. I pondered Quinn's internal distress for a brief moment. The way she looked haunted me. She looked . . . . scared. Frightened especially. The way she looked at me when I talked to her . . .

Then it hit me. She was scared of _me_. I wouldn't know why. I just met her today. But she seems so familiar . . .

I shook my head. I needed to focus. Our main priority was this mission. Next came the victory at the Grand Magic Games. Then I could forget everything happened. Just like before. So the pain could go away.

'_I'll find her one day,'_ I vowed silently as I watched the sky. _'Someday.'_

* * *

******Well here's chapter 8! Hoped you folks liked it! And yes, I'm leaving you guys with yet **another** cliffhanger. Please don't hate me for it!****  
**

**Anyways do me a favor . . . .**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time!**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	10. Chapter 9

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 9_

* * *

At the Clearing:

Normal POV:

* * *

Quinn sat uncomfortably between Sting and Wendy. She wedged herself in between the two clueless and confused mages to keep herself as far from Rogue as possible. She felt Caramel eyeing her with concern, but right now, Quinn didn't want to be bothered by it. She had more important things to deal with. Rogue himself was quiet and seemed to be in deep thought. Quinn was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Wendy was talking to her.

"Um . . . Quinn-san?" Wendy asked. Quinn blinked. Wendy was giving her a look mixed with feelings of nervousness, anxiety, and concern.

"Yes?" Quinn said. She focused her silver eye on Wendy's brown ones. Wendy fidgeted nervously under her alluring, strange, and unnatural gaze.

"Um . . . I was asking if it was alright to check your wounds to see if they healed yet." Wendy said shyly.

"Oh," Quinn nodded. "Of course."

Wendy scooted closer to Quinn and focused her magic power. Instantly, a light blue light surrounded Quinn's body.

"Oh." Quinn felt the rest of the pain slip away from her body. She fluttered her eyes closed. "This feels nice."

"This is my magic," Wendy smiled. "I can use healing magic to heal the wounds of others. I can't use it on myself however."

"Ah," Quinn nodded. She re-opened her eye again. "You're a sky dragon slayer, aren't you?"

Wendy looked at her in surprise. "Yes I am," She answered. "I've been taught this magic by Grandeeney, the sky dragon."

"I see." Quinn looked down at her lap. Her black spiky bangs cascaded down her eyes.

"Sting-san and Rogue-san are also dragon slayers." Wendy pointed out the other two people. Both Sting and Rogue shifted uncomfortably at Quinn's shocked reaction.

"You too?" Her eyes scanned both the boys warily. Both boys nodded.

"Sting-kun is the white dragon slayer, and Rogue is the shadow dragon slayer!" Frosch informed.

"But . . ." Wendy hesitated slightly. Then she continued. "I thought that someone from a different guild would've heard by now . . ."

Quinn looked slightly surprised. "Why is that Wendy?" she ventured cautiously.

Wendy looked embarrassed. "Well, since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games last year, I thought that everyone in Fiore would've known the dragon slayers. I just fought in the tournament last year, and Sting and Rogue have been famous for the last 7 years. It just seemed _impossible_ that no one in Fiore didn't hear about us at all."

Quinn sat there silently. So did Caramel. "We're . . . usually not allowed to go out in the outside world." Quinn finally whispered.

"Why's that?" Sting sneered at them. "So you two wouldn't get lost?"

Quinn flushed a light pink with embarrassment. Caramel narrowed her eyes at him. "We're only allowed to explore the outside world once a year. Other than that, the Master requests that we stay within the perimeter of the guild."

Charle frowned. "Why is that?"

"We're not so sure ourselves," Quinn admitted. "I joined the guild when I was really young. It seemed like a tradition that we were supposed to follow."

"Quinn!" Caramel warned. Her light brown eyes were dark and menacing, her face fixed into a scowl, all while watching Quinn and reaching for her knives, observing everyone else.

"I know," Quinn sighed. "I won't tell them."

Everyone looked at each other curiously, wondering what they could be talking about that seemed so important. Sensing their confusion, Quinn began to explain.

"I'm sorry everyone," Quinn apologized. "But I can't reveal anything to you. It's a strict code in our guild." Caramel had a satisfied look and released her tight grip on her knives while she watched Quinn explain carefully.

"But what if this information is necessary for defeating the enemy?!" Charle protested. "It could be vital!"

Quinn shook her head. "This has nothing to do with the mission."

"But Fro wants to know!" Frosch whined. Quinn looked at Frosch with mild curiosity, and then, there seemed to be a spark of some unidentifiable emotion deep in her eyes, that soon vanished.

"Even though you're cute, I still can't tell you." Quinn sighed regretfully. Frosch grumbled while plopping down next to Rogue, pouting.

Rogue cleared his throat nervously. Quinn looked down at her lap and began to fidget with her fingers uncomfortably.

"Um, Quinn?" he asked hesitantly.

Quinn swallowed hard. She forced herself to look up. "Yes?" she answered.

"Um, have we . . . met before?" he asked the question that he was dying to ask since the beginning of the mission. He didn't know why, but this little girl was so achingly _familiar_ to him. She also reminded him of _her_ too. She smelled like her too. She smelled strongly of honey, cinnamon with a faint scent of hazel nut. But she should've disappeared a long time ago.

Rogue mentally sighed. It was all so confusing.

Quinn slowly looked up at him, confusion painted clearly on her face as she heard the question. "No," she said. "I've never seen you before in my entire life."

* * *

Millianna woke up in a dark room. Risley was next to her, breathing heavily, unconscious. Millianna slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, when she suddenly winced. There was a huge bruise on the side of her head, Risley had it too. Clearly the enemy knocked the two of them out and brought them to their headquarters. But why?

Groaning, Millianna sat up and glanced at the room. She visibly paled. One glance was all it took for her to be scared stiff.

The room was like her prison at the Tower of Heaven.

Millianna began to hyperventilate. Her whole body trembled in fear. She spent her whole _life_ trying to ignore the memories, trying to forget. Now it was all coming back in one swift glance. She began to take deep breathes, to calm herself down.

She forced herself to rethink the situation. She tried to think of something, _anything_ to distract her mind from her terrible childhood. She started to remember the guild master, and she and Risley tried their best to fight against him. But they weren't strong enough. They were both overpowered in seconds during the battle. The last thing she remembered seeing were . . . shades.

* * *

Kagura paused for a moment in her search, using her senses to see if anyone was there. Arania didn't notice what made her pause so suddenly. It was quiet. Too quiet for her own comfort.

Kagura waited, she gripped the handle of her katana tightly, waiting for the enemy to appear, waiting for them to ambush her and Arania.

But nothing happened.

Kagura frowned, letting her arm relax but not releasing her grip on her katana. Yet. She wondered what the enemy was planning, and when they were going to attack.

But more importantly, she wondered what would happen when they did.

* * *

Bacchus watched with fuzzy eyes as everyone in Quatro Cerberus searched the area, cursing the enemy for hiding so well. Bacchus sighed. The mission seemed so boring. To him, it really made this mission no different than the usual jobs he took at the guild. But to everyone else, this was something big. Something that couldn't be ignored.

Bacchus sighed, and took another swig of alcohol from his gourd. The alcohol helped to calm down his nerves. It felt good.

He continued to watch everyone working, determined to complete this mission. Honestly, Bacchus didn't really care what was going to happen; all he wanted was some action.

Without realizing it, Bacchus felt his body tighten with anticipation and prepare for the upcoming surprises planned by the enemy.

* * *

Erza scanned the forest. No sign of the enemy. Or Millianna. The whole group was shaken up badly after Lucy found the strange prophecy . . . and the thought of re-facing Acnologia again.

Erza shivered. She faced the feeling of fear only a few times in her life. Meeting Acnologia was one of those times.

She scanned the area once more, looking for anything suspicious, anything that looked like a trap, and anything that looked off.

There were none.

'_What are they planning?'_ Erza thought.

* * *

The master of Tartaros watched the sky darken to a darker shade of blue from the base in the mountains. The cave showed a perfect view of everything beyond the mountains. It was only a temporary base, but it would do for now.

He stroked his beard. Soon, everything would go according to plan. Once the sky was completely black, they would set their plan in motion. They would get the girl and sacrifice her magic power. The general would be pleased. Then they could have what they most desired at last. She would rule in the new world with Zeref. And he could get what _he_ wanted, what he _deserved_, what was _rightfully his_.

The master looked at the members. They were standing silently and swiftly, waiting for his command.

Rosalynn stepped forward. "We're ready Master." she informed in a soft voice.

The master looked at the sky again. The sky was pitch black.

He nodded at them, and they dispersed into the forest, each taking their carefully planned positions. There wasn't a flaw in this articulated and perfectly designed strategy. After all, Rosalynn thought of everything.

She never lost a battle with her strategies.

The master went deeper into the cave. Black shadows danced across the walls, making him feel more powerful. Stronger.

He stopped in front of a small statue that was carved to represent a person. An old man to be more specific.

With one swift flick of his wrist, the master destroyed it. He smirked, looking satisfied with his results. The master's eyes flickered to the entire section of this cave.

It was full of statues. Target dummies. Of the one person he hated most.

Earlier, ahead of time, he ordered Tartaros to build thousands of copies of the same statue. They complied. The entire cave was filled with them. He destroyed at least one statue every day.

"Fairy Tail," he smirked. "Just you wait. I'll get my revenge."

And this time, they won't be able to stop him.

* * *

**So how was it? I hoped people liked it. I made this chapter longer than the last one though.**

**Don't forget the reviews!**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	11. Chapter 10

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 10_

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild:

Normal POV:

* * *

The guild was rowdy and noisy, as it always was. People were scattered about the hall, chattering about the mission Team Nastu was sent on. Others simply sat around, having fun, or doing nothing.

Mirajane watched this all with her motherly smile, cleaning the beer mugs located behind her, enjoying the laughter that rang throughout the guild hall. Her younger sister, Lisanna was cooking in the kitchen on her right.

The Master sat on the counter, sipping his mug of beer. Instead of laughing with the guild and enjoying the noise, he stared down at his mug with a frown.

Mira noticed this. "Something wrong Master?" she asked politely. She put down the mug she was cleaning, and put the cleaning cloth next to it.

Makarov sighed. "I'm hoping that those brats are okay."

"Master, you should have more faith in them." Mira scolded him. "They're bound to be successful in this mission."

Makarov sighed again. "I know." He took a long lingering sip of his beer.

Mira purses her lips into a straight line. Master wasn't saying anything, but he was clearly focused on something else. "Master, I know that something else is bothering you." she said seriously, her blue eyes darkening.

The Master chuckled a bit. "That's true," he admitted. "I'm not comfortable with the new guild that those brats have to work with. Macao did say that they haven't heard of them before."

Mira sighs. That was what he was so worried about. She herself was concerned as well, but she trusted that this guild wouldn't turn on them immediately. Yet. "We can have Laki research about it." she offers.

He shook his head. "I'll ask Erza for details after they return from the mission. Then, if it's serious, I'll discuss this with the Council." Mira was surprised. The Master rarely goes to see the Council unless it was a big problem that couldn't be ignored. This statement meant that he wasn't joking. He was serious. Another rare thing.

Mira glanced at the cheerful guild. She watched her younger brother, Elfman have an arm wrestling contest with Nab. Her blue eyes flickered to her right. She watched her younger sister Lisanna stir the pot of soup she was making, humming to herself happily, oblivious to their conversation. It seems that nobody noticed their conversation at all.

After their parents died, Mira wanted her siblings to be happy and safe. She swore that she would protect them from anything, so that they wouldn't feel that same pain they all felt when their parents died. But, when she thought Lisanna died, she felt her like her heart was being ripped out, over and over again, making the pain fresh, new and raw. Life in the guild changed drastically after her 'death'. The Strauss team disbanded. She lost the will to fight, and changed her personality. Elfman began to take solo missions to support the two of them. When Lisanna returned two years later, the joy was overwhelming. She had never felt so happy in her life. Mira felt that her family had a second chance to be together again. They had always dealt with things that were thrown at them. Like the disaster at Tenrou Island. They had always pulled through in the end. Now, if this new guild was an enemy, they could ruin that happiness.

'_Would this new guild be a threat to this family?'_ Mira wondered.

It looks like Mira would have to prepare herself.

* * *

At the Clearing:

Normal POV:

* * *

The darkness settled naturally over the once bright blue sky, coaxing the stars to come out as well. It was peaceful.

Quinn watched the sky turn black, her silver eye sweeping over the perimeter of the clearing. Just a few minutes ago, she volunteered herself for night watch. The others were in their temporary make-shift shelter. She didn't want to continue that awkward conversation that the group had moments before.

Quinn sighed and leaned against a tree trunk. Her bangs fell down her hair to cover her right eye. It didn't matter to her. After all, it was covered by that eye patch. Quinn let out a deep breath. She let the moon's light bathe her in a soft white glow. The wind fanned against her face gently, her hair flying sideways.

For some reason, she always felt more relaxed during the night. It felt . . . right. And, after all, due to the nature of her magic, it was natural.

When she was child, before they started the tests, they would sometimes put the slaves into the night shift. She hadn't minded. Even then. The night made everything outside seem different, and it fascinated her. It was everything from the daytime went to sleep and was replaced by darker versions of themselves. And after Artemis found her, she became completely immune to the darkness.

Her friends and guild mates thought that this was strange. It was as if the night was poison to them. The Master often gave her warnings to be careful at night. _'You never know what will be waiting for you in the shadows.'_ she always warned. Quinn simply reassured her that the night couldn't hurt her. The Master would always respond by giving her a worried face. Curiosity spiked up in her whenever that happened. The Master was always concerned about her safety. But, to her surprise, when she and Caramel volunteered for this mission, she complied without complaint. She didn't even send anyone else from the guild to spy on her! Of course, when Quinn went to visit the outside world on her only free day, the Master would give her some privacy. After all, where she went to, it was a special place that only _she_ knew about. Not even Caramel knew it. Quinn would always trust Caramel, but deep in her heart, she knew that if she told Caramel about everything that happened to her, Caramel would be truly horrified. She would be scarred. Her entire view of herself would change. She didn't want that. So she stayed quiet and swore that she wouldn't let that happen to Caramel.

That oath seemed to cause a rift between their friendship. She and Caramel weren't as close as before, and it made Quinn sad.

Quinn continued to watch the forest for any dangers or threats. Quinn wondered why Rogue asked her if they met before. Sure, he felt familiar, but that didn't mean she _knew_ him. After all, she couldn't remember her first past.

Quinn shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think about this now. She was supposed to focus on the mission!

Quinn was mentally scolding herself for lack of attention when she froze. Something was wrong. She was sure she heard something. She strained her ears to listen. There! To her right. It was a low rustle in the forest. Most likely an enemy. Quinn considered her options. The make-shift shelter was north of her. Even if she sprinted to there, the enemy would still intercept her. It was too far. She would never warn them in time.

That left her with one option. Take on the enemy herself.

It was time to put her training to use.

'_Stay calm.'_ she told herself. _'Don't let them sneak up and attack the others.'_ She let her muscles relax and her only good eye closed. Her stomach rose and fell with each breath she took. She hoped that it looked like she was at ease and that she was completely vulnerable. Deception was one of the skills she learned in the guild, and one that she was excellent at.

Carefully she shifted slowly and silently into a defensive stance so that the person approaching her wouldn't notice her change in position.

Her ears detected that the footsteps were getting closer, crunching softly on the grass of the clearing.

'_Now!'_

Her eye flew open, and with a battle cry, she launched herself at the attacker.

The person cried out "Wait!" before she crashed into his body. She could tell it was a boy because of his voice.

They tumbled down the clearing, ending up on a dirt path. The moon was in clear sight, but she could no longer see the clearing.

Quinn back flipped away from the assailant, and got into an attack stance. She held up her fists, her left eye narrowing. The person groaned, muttering a curse as he got up. Quinn still couldn't see his face yet because he was in the view of the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asks harshly. She glares at the enemy, waiting for him to attack her. Her muscles were tense with adrenaline, anticipating the action of the fight that was going to happen.

"I'm not here to hurt you," The person held up his hands. "I just want to talk."

"I don't believe you," Quinn spat. "Come into the light where I can see you."

The person began to protest, but Quinn cut him off. "You're not in a position to argue," she warns. She unsheathes her scythe, and points it at him threateningly. "I'm not repeating this again. _Come into the light where I can see you!_"

The person hesitated. Quinn glowered at him. She never released her grip on her scythe.

The person finally decided to step out into the moonlight. As his body emerged, Quinn gasped and dropped her scythe in shock. She took a step back from the person.

It was Jack.

* * *

**Was it good? I tried to change things a little bit, to make it more intense. Hopefully if worked.**

**Don't forget the reviews!**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	12. Chapter 11

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 11_

* * *

In the Forest:

Normal POV:

* * *

Quinn stared at the person who used to be her best friend, the one who she used to trust the most. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

She studied him closely. _'He's grown older. Like Rosalynn.'_ she thought bitterly. Seven years have passed when she last saw him. He looked like a completely new person. He was wearing a completely black outfit, with black combat boots, like her own. What must've been his weapon was a dark orb. It seemed that he wanted to blend in perfectly in with the night. Still, the only things that _weren't_ black was his hair, and eyes. They stood out of the moonlight.

Even when time passed, he still had the familiar things about him that she still remembered. There was concern, anxiety, and even fear in his eyes. His silver spiky hair still stuck upwards. Quinn remembered that before, sometimes she would tease him because of that.

Those were the days she missed.

Finally, she hardened her emotions, and tried to look emotionless as possible. Quinn glared at him. "Jack," she practically spat. "What do you want?"

"I told you already," Jack replied. "I just want to talk."

"Right," she scoffed. "It's not like you're here to kill me or anything."

"I'm serious Quinn," Jack pressed. "I need to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Quinn feigned surprise. "Wait, don't tell me. A dark guild is trying to hunt me down? Oh! And you're _apart_ of it?"

Jack was frustrated. "Would you just trust me? I need to tell you this! It's important!"

"The last time I trusted you, you nearly killed me." Quinn pointed out.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Jack protested. "I was forced to by Rosalynn." Desperation was laced in his blue eyes, begging for her to understand.

For her to forgive.

Quinn had only seen Jack like this a few times in her life.

She blinked. He was forced to nearly _kill_ her by Rosalynn, when she was already miserable enough.

It didn't make sense to her. She spent the last seven years training her body, magic and senses so that they can be the best it can be when she fights against the two of them to claim her revenge. But Jack was saying otherwise . . .

If what Jack said was true, and all her hatred was built up upon nothing but misunderstanding . . . could she really forgive him? Quinn changed so much during the last seven years. So has Jack, judging by his appearance. Could they still be friends? Could they . . . still be what they were years ago?

Memories flashed through her head in seconds. It showed the first time she met Jack. It showed how they connected instantly, and became best friends. Another showed them sharing their dreams of freedom. Another showed the entire group, relaxing together in their cell. One showed an image of Jack's smile, showing trust, promising their future full of freedom and happiness. Together. More images of their times of fun kept flipping through her head.

One image showed Jack's sad face, his left hand clutching a sword dripping blood. Rosalynn was smirking.

It was dripping with Quinn's own blood.

Another image appeared in Quinn's head. It showed a girl smiling sadly at her, reaching up to clutch her own tear streaked face as she wept. There was a deep and bloody wound in her stomach. The girl was in deep pain.

It was Jade.

And that was Quinn's memory of her dying.

Quinn had clutched her close, yelling at Rosalynn and Jack for being traitors as they left, not caring for her own injury, which was bleeding heavily.

The next memory was just as depressing. It showed a 3 year old Quinn crying and sobbing openly at a grave. The headstone was a dull rock, in which she carved herself. The grave was surrounded by green flowers. They were the flowers Jade had found in the forest. _'These are my special flowers!'_ she had always said.

It was Jade's grave. Quinn dug it up herself, and buried whatever remained of her beloved friend there. It took hours. Just when she was about to leave, she bitterly swore for vengeance for both her and Jade on Jack and Rosalynn.

She tied up an oily piece of old cloth around where her right eye should've been as she left.

The eye that Jack stabbed out.

The memories faded. Quinn thought about it long and hard. True, they did have fun times together in the past. She _did_ trust him at one point. But now she regrets it. Because Jade was dead. And she was half blind.

He basically left her die.

Quinn took a deep breath. No. She and Jack could _never_ be friends again. No matter how much she wanted it.

"That makes no difference," Quinn said coldly. "I'll never be able to trust you or be your friend again. You've lost that right when you betrayed me."

Jack looked at her in shock and shame. He didn't expect her to have the guts to say that. Well, she probably did hate him, so maybe this was better after all.

"Is that so?" Jack said sadly. "I know you don't trust me anymore Quinn. But I don't want you to die. Know that." With that, Jack turned, with his head hanging, and walked back through the forest. He soon vanished.

Quinn sighed. How she wanted to call him back and forgive him for what he done in the past! But she refused to, and gathered her confused feelings together and stored it away in some empty part of her mind. This method always worked.

This helped her cope with Jade's death.

* * *

Jack trudged through the forest. Hopefully, nobody saw the conversation that he and Quinn had just now.

Quinn. It's been a long time since he last saw her. She's actually changed in so many ways, but, she looked so young! He didn't expect _that_ from her.

When the Master dismissed them to execute their plan (created by Rosalynn of course) he decided that he wouldn't go to his station immediately. Instead, he would go and search for Quinn to warn her of what they were planning to do to her. But instead, Quinn no longer trusted him. She no longer saw him as her best friend. She saw him as an enemy. Jack expected for that to happen, but it still hurt to know that she hated him.

Jack frowned again as he thought of Quinn. She was definitely different than before. She no longer was the slave girl he met from the Z-Castle. No . . . she was like . . . a different being.

Because it was fourteen years since he last seen her.

She looked 12 years old, and he was 17 years old! She was a new person, reborn from the ashes of the flames that destroyed the place where they spent their childhood together. Her hair was a bit spikier. She completely covered her body with bandages. She _clearly_ looked younger than he was. But the biggest difference was her _eyes._

True, he did stab out her right eye because he had no choice! It was a life and death matter, so he chose Quinn to live. Although, it seems that for the last fourteen years, she grew on her hatred for him. Now, it seems that she covered her eye in a white eye patch to hide the ugly wound.

Like the rest of her scars.

Although, there was one thing that bothered Jack the most.

'_Weren't her eyes _red _before?'_ Jack thought.

* * *

**Hi readers! I wrote Chapter 11! Big achievement!**

**Well, this is another cliffhanger I'm afraid. For those of you who are groaning at me, all I can say is that just wait for me to update. There will be more explanations Quinn's past and how it connects to the OC's mentioned in this story. So please be patient!**

**For those of you reading and reviewing, I'd like to say 'Thank You!' Just you guys reading helps me get pumped up and ready to write another chapter! If you have any questions, suggestions or, comments PM me. I'll listen to them, and consider your ideas. Don't hesitate to talk!**

**Thanks again!**

**Don't forget the reviews!**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	13. Chapter 12

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 12_

* * *

At the path:

Normal POV:

* * *

A person was hidden in the branches of the trees, the shadows hiding her tiny body. But it didn't matter anyways. They still wouldn't be able to see her, even if she stepped out into the moonlight. At least, Quinn wouldn't be able to see her yet.

Unknown to the two young mages, she was listening to their entire conversation. When the boy began to turn away, the girl groaned, clearly frustrated at herself.

She sighed sadly, watching the confused girl below her.

"What did she do to deserve this?" she asked herself. Of course, she received no response.

She stared down at the girl again. The girl was pacing now, and the person could sense that someone else was nearby. Her eyes scanned the area. She immediately deemed that he wasn't a threat. By now, she knew that the Fairy Tail mages should've found the prophecy. They should be able to decipher it soon. And at that time, Quinn should be able to reveal the truth. Even if Quinn didn't quite understand it herself.

She looked up at the sky with the full moon. "Veronica, what do you have in store for her?"

The wind blew in her face gently, as if the woman she was trying to communicate with heard her question, and was answering.

* * *

Quinn sighed. She had long stopped pacing in confusion. She sank down and plopped onto the earthy ground. The world was too big for her to understand. What she must've seen was only a fraction of what still lay beyond. She still had _so much_ to do!

The problem was that she may not live long enough to see it. Or solve all of her problems.

She knew this. She hated it, but she had to accept it.

Quinn stared at the moon. It stared back at her, with silent and regarding eyes.

To her, the moon seemed unnerving, and beautiful. She only wished that Artemis was here with her to watch. But she knew that could never happen. Not ever again. No matter how much she wanted it.

She focused her eye on the stars. They were glowing brightly alongside the moon, sending white and gold light similar to moonlight twinkling through the black sky. They seemed tiny in comparison to the glowing ball of light. But she knew that they were just as powerful.

Quinn closed her eye as she remembered one fond memory she had with Artemis.

* * *

_7 Years Ago:_

"_Wow!" A little Quinn gazed up at the night sky in awe and wonder. "Artemis! Look at the sky! Isn't it pretty?"_

_Artemis chuckled. "It is, isn't it Quinn?" She smiled and stared down at the girl who was still marveling at the sky._

"_And look at the moon!" she continued, her eye wide. "It's so big!"_

"_Indeed." she agreed. For a while, neither of them said anything. They simply stared at the moon._

_After a while, Quinn broke the silence. "Artemis? Why does the moon exist?"_

"_What?" Artemis gave her a puzzled look as she stared at her. "Why would you ask me this child?"_

"_You told me everything has a purpose," Quinn explained. "So what's the moon's purpose?"_

_Artemis pondered this question for a brief moment. She looked at the moon, then at Quinn, and then back at the moon again._

"_I believe that the moon exists to guide others." she finally said. "When people are lost, the moon can help guide them."_

"_Really?" Quinn looked at her in curiosity._

"_I know so." she smiled. "One day, it will guide you when I can't be there for you."_

"_No way!" Quinn protested. "You'll always be there for me! You'd never leave right?"_

_Artemis smiled in a knowing way. "In time you'll know." she said._

* * *

"Where are you right now?" she whispered. "Why did you leave?" A lone teardrop welled up around her left eye, and slipped down her face.

The stars shone brightly, as if attempting to answer her question.

* * *

Wendy sat uncomfortably on the rocky cave ground. The two Sabertooth mages sat right across from her. She didn't particularly like being near these mages, for they were ruthless. Wendy especially remembered when that woman Minerva attacked and tortured Lucy.

She had almost died.

Wendy shivered. She still had nightmares about that. After the first few nights of them, she decided not to tell Carla. She would be fussing over her for sure, and she didn't want that.

Carla was sitting in the very back of the cave, with the other exceed, Frosch. They were sleeping, snoring softly.

Sting seemed to have a far-away look in his eyes, glancing back at the exceeds every so often. Rogue seemed very tense. He leaned back against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes.

Wendy began to add more kindling to the fire. The smoke rose and escaped into a small crack at the ceiling of the cave. It was pretty risky to light a fire when they were trying to hide from the enemy, but they had no choice. Even if they didn't light it, they would still be at the mercy of the element of surprise. Wendy blew on the flames gently, careful not to blow it out completely. Sometimes her magic overextended without her knowing it. Since the training from the last Grand Magic Games, she had been able to improve her magic ability, and therefore being able to control it better. But still. Better safe than sorry.

Rogue opened one eye. "You must be trying really hard to control your own magic."

Wendy was startled at his sudden comment, dropping the kindling in an instant. Sting snickered, his blue eyes flashing at the scene before him. The exceeds continued to sleep, their snores echoing throughout the cave.

Wendy recomposed herself. "I don't want my magic to get out of control Rogue-san," she answered politely. "The last time I did, there were disastrous results."

Rogue glanced at the small girl in curiosity, wondering how on Earthland she could cause so much damage. Then he dismissed that thought. She was a Fairy Tail mage. They were known for their destructiveness. And she was also a dragon slayer. Dragon slayers were known for their power as well.

"I see," he mused. "Then that would explain why you were sent on this mission."

Wendy blinked. She suddenly felt a small spark of fury grow in her. Then it vanished. "Oh no," she answered. "That's not the reason at all. It's completely different Rogue-san."

Sting snorted. "But isn't that what you Fairies are best at? Destroying things?"

Wendy felt that spark of fury again. "No, we're not just good at destroying things Sting-san."

Rogue looked at his partner. "Stop annoying her."

"I'm not!" Sting retorted. "I'm telling her that their good at destruction!"

"Which is why you're annoying her."

"Shut up already!"

"Um . . ." Wendy started to sweat-drop at the argument. "Sting-san, we need to be quiet. We're trying to hide remember?"

Sting snorted again, and fell silent. He looked at the sleeping exceeds again, getting that far-away look again.

Wendy glanced outside of the cave. It was dark and silent.

But Quinn wasn't there. Or around the area.

She was simply _gone_.

But to where?

* * *

**Whew! Finally done! Now I know that this isn't the best or the longest chapter, but bear with me folks. There will be more to come. You just gotta wait.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~kani-leek-lover**


	14. Chapter 13

_ Cresselum_

_ Chapter 13_

* * *

Rogue noticed the younger dragon slayer's nervous body language before she could even express it.

He was a natural master at emotions. He could easily hide his own, and determine what another person was feeling.

It didn't really take a genius to notice too, because soon Sting was starting to look outside of the cave for anything suspicious. Sting's eyes flickered to Rogue's. He motioned his head to Wendy, then to outside of the cave. Rogue shook his head. He would try to take care of it.

"Fro thinks that Quinn is late!" The trio turned to see Frosch sitting up and speaking with a declarative voice. Carla was also awake, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Wendy looked outside nervously. "I don't see Quinn-san. Maybe something happened to her."

Rogue stood up. "I'll go and switch guard duty with her," he volunteered. Sting looked at him questioningly, but did not ask.

Rogue slipped out of the cave silently, using very quiet stealth and his dragon senses to locate the girl.

She was nowhere to be found.

Rogue scanned the area. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Yet.

He looked around once again. The ground was covered in skid marks, and tracks. Those tracks clearly hinted that Quinn had a fight and struggle in this area. But where could she have gone to?

Rogue sniffed the area. Quinn's scent was still strong. And there was also another person's scent mixed with hers. But who's?

Rogue decided it was time to investigate.

* * *

**15 minutes later. . .**

* * *

The tracks eventually led Rogue to a dirt path. The path was a tad bit far from the make-shift shelter, so this explained why they couldn't see Quinn.

However, this _didn't_ explain _why_ she was here.

Rogue continued to walk through the path, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Quinn.

It was strange to him. He was expressing more emotions and reactions than he ever had, all in one day.

But Rogue was never one to express or feel emotions to _anyone_ but Frosch, not even Sting, his most trusted friend. So why was he starting now?

* * *

Quinn continued to sit under the tree, letting her tears run free again for the first time in 7 years. If the guild saw her now, they would probably scold her, but at least try to comfort her. Caramel would also be extremely concerned, but she knew better than to actually say it out.

Quinn chuckled to herself, wiping her tears away. She appreciated her friends greatly, at least knowing that they cared.

Quinn continued to watch the moon. Heavens knew that if Artemis saw her like this, she would have her meditate at night, to at least focus her thoughts better.

That gave Quinn an idea. Whenever she was sad or confused, Artemis told her to go outside and meditate. Since Quinn's head was filled with jumbled thoughts, she should try Artemis's technique.

Quinn crossed her legs into a meditating position. She concentrated her magic. She focused her thoughts on her surroundings; the dirt, the air, the sky, everything. Quinn took a deep breath. She felt the wind start to blow around her.

_Or so she thought._

* * *

**15 minutes later . . . (A/N: Note that during this time is also what happened to the character above. So this was happening during the same time.)**

* * *

Quinn stopped the exercise, collapsing on the ground, panting heavily. Her mind was somewhat clearer, and she could focus better. She looked around, checking to see if anyone was nearby. She could sense that someone was coming closer to her location, approaching very silently with well maintained stealth.

Quinn grasped her scythe nervously. She was starting to wonder if it was Jack coming back to her to negotiate with her again. But she dismissed that thought. She made it very clear to Jack that she didn't want to patch things up anytime soon. So, it was probably another member of Tartaros sent to capture her. _Again_.

But this time, she didn't prepare herself. She just continued to sit down on the dirt, watching the direction of where the noise came from calmly. She didn't however; remove her grip on her scythe.

A second later, a figure emerged from the foliage of the forest. Quinn stared at the figure, as it continued to approach, unable to see who it was.

Then, when the figure passed under a beam of moonlight, Quinn sighed in relief. She released her grip on her scythe.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I thought you were a member of Tartaros."

Rogue regarded her silently, staring at her with blank eyes. He wasn't responding or moving. He was simply standing there, like a motionless puppet waiting for its master to move it.

Quinn frowned. Something wasn't right. "Are you alright?" she hesitantly asked.

Rogue said nothing. It was as if she was talking to the air.

That's when Quinn realized too little, too late.

Before Quinn could charge at the imposter, her eyes fluttered close as she inhaled something sweet, and she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

The fake Rogue smirked, and changed back to the original person's appearance.

Where the fake Rogue stood was a teenager girl.

"Well that was easy," The girl giggled.

"Too easy if you asked me Tara," A teenage boy stepped out from the trees a few feet away. It was the boy from Erza, Kagura, and Jacks' fight from before; Allen. He had a disgusted look on his face as he gestured to Quinn. "She didn't even know what was going on until it was too late."

The girl, Tara, grinned at her companion. "Well, either way, we captured her. This shouldn't be a problem for the Master. And everything did go by what Rosalynn planned."

Allen sighed. "I guess you're right."

Tara nodded. "Now, let's bring her back."

Allen picked up Quinn's unconscious body, and grunted at her weight. Tara picked up her fallen weapon on the ground. The two of them walked back into the forest, heading towards the mountains.

* * *

Rogue found a tree where Quinn's scent ended. It was a lonely place, no one there except for him, no noise except for the leaves rustling in the wind.

And no Quinn either.

Rogue continued to look around, hoping to find Quinn somewhere. There was nothing but the forest, and himself. Rogue sniffed the air again, hoping to pick up her scent again, but then stiffened. He also smelled two other scents. He slowly looked at the ground.

Rogue's breath stopped for a moment. Upon further inspection, he found tracks. Small tracks, which he assumed to be Quinn's and two others.

Both of the tracks were meant for a bigger person. On the ground, next to the tracks, was something small. Rogue leaned down and picked it up.

It was Quinn's ribbon.

That also meant they found Quinn. And abducted her.

Rogue had only one thought on his mind. _'This can't be happening!'_

Rogue cursed himself for not coming here faster, and quickly pocketed the ribbon. Then, he turned back to the direction he came from and ran.

He needed to warn the others. _And fast_.


End file.
